The Organization Moves In
by GoDancetheSound
Summary: Upon becoming humans again, the Organization decide to stick together and live under one roof, only promising insanity. Expect DDR contests, wild dreams, romance and just plain nonsense! Tons of Square characters visit. Pairings.... R&R?
1. Moving In

**

* * *

**

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic ever. I've never wrote one so please, no flames! I'm new. I hope you guys like it and please read my profile. I plan on updating it every once in a while along with my stories.

* * *

**Chapter One--Moving In**

We know that the Organization 13 is now gone and that Sora and company has foiled their plans to have Kingdom Hearts. The Nobodies are gone but the other pieces of theOrganization still exist. Instead of fading back into the darkness, some event occured giving the Heartless of these people back their hearts. As for Roxas, Namine and Xemnas, they now are independent from their others.

At last the thirteen were free to live their lives. Normal lives. No powers, no weapons, no Kingdom Hearts to worry about. They were just free. And traveling in minivans.

"Are we there yet?" Demyx huffed as he looked out the window of the bulky car.

"No!" Xemnas yelled. "For the twenty-first time, no!"

"Just wait five more minutes, Demyx. Sheesh!' That was Axel sitting next to the sitar player.

Axel turned aroung in his seat to face Larxene. He smiled warmly at her.

"What?" Larxene said blankly.

"Nothing," said Axel.

Marluxia looked at Axel in confusion. Then he turned his attention to his other friends. Vexen, on the passenger seat was wearing a confident expression on his face. Xemnas, the driver, seemed to be pissed at the whining Demyx. Roxas, the youngest simply stared out the window. They were all tired from their journey from The World That Never Was to their destination, Japan.

"We're here!" Xemnas sang out as he stopped the van next to an identical one, the one the other six guys were riding in.

All thirteen of them stood before a large, impressive house in a quiet neighborhood. Because of it's size it stood out from the rest.

"Whoa!" Axel cried. "Way ta go, Vexen!" He punched the older man playfully on the arm several times.

"Stop it!" He demanded. Vexen was trying to stay under control.

Axel withdrew his fists.

"So... How were you able to purchase such a sweet house, Vexen?" Xigbar asked. The others continued to gape at the house.

"I'm rich and I'm a scientist," he droned in response. "What would you expect?"

Xigbar nodded slowly.

"I heard there are only twelve rooms in the house," Demyx stated for no apparent reason. "I guess last one in's a rotten egg!"

The other twelve glanced at him, then started bolting towards the house. As three of them got a head start, seven got caught in a door jam with Lexaeus.

"You're idiots," Zexion exclaimed. "You're all idiots!"

The seven in the door jam fell to the floor all of a sudden due to Larxene, Roxas and Demyx's attempt to go in. The female stepped over the bodies, laughing insanely as she did so. Demyx and Roxas followed and the seven scrambled upstairs behind them.

Just about when every other room was taken, Demyx rested his hand on an unoccupied one, leaning over to catch his breath. "I call this one!" both he and Roxas yelled. Demyx realized that the youngest had called dibs on this room too.

"Roxas!" Demyx hollered. "Leave! Go live in the basement!"

"No," the other kid said softly.

"Yes!"

"No!" Roxas yelled. He wasn't gonna give up just yet.

Demyx sighed and lowered his head. "Fine," he said. "But don't make any noise. I need to concentrate."

They opened the door to enter an empty white space with wooden floors and a sliding door on the right wall, connecting this room to the next. Roxas went to a far corner near a window and sat there in fetal position.

On the other hand, Demyx grabbed his sitar and took a seat cross-legged in the middle of the floor. Then he began to play it. It wasn't bad in the beginning but then he started singing loudly to "Sweet Home Alabama" off key.

Roxas stared at him in horror, after a while covering his ears. He could still hear the horrible sound that was Demyx's singing vioce through his palms though. "Demyx, quit!" he screamed. "You suck!"

"That's just plain rude!" Demyx replied, stopping all together. "Surely you don't appreciate the art"-- He strummed the sitar's strings -- "of music!"

"Shut up! That's not music!"

"Gahh! Why did I agree to room with you? Why did you become whole? I bet Sora wouldn't have been so annoying! He'd actually.." Demyx continued to rant on and on. "Why did Xemnas become whole or Namine?"

Roxas had had enough. Quietly he strolled out of the room then started sprinting down the hallway. "LARXENE!" he screeched, running through the house like a mad banshee. "LARXENE!"

When Roxas returned to the area from which he started he was stopped by a female blond.

"Roxas what is wrong with you!" Larxene asked as Roxas went to hug her.

"Demyx makes me feel bad," he mumbled in her shirt. He wrapped his arms around her like a little kid would.

Larxene pushed him away. " First of all, you're fifteen. You can take care of yourself."

Roxas proceeded to hugging Larxene again." No I can't." Roxas stated miserably. Demyx came out of his new room.

Larxene glared at him. ''What did you do?" she mouthed to Demyx.

"I didn't do anything!" Demyx said, carriy on the silent conversation." I only wanted to play my sitar."

Reading his lips, Larxene answered with, "I don't believe you. You offende him!"

"I just said something about Namine and Xemnas--" He stopped right there.

"Whatever! This isn't making any sense!" Larxene pushed Roxas away from her. "Get a grip. And before you start running around the house like an idiot in search of me, remeber that I'm next door!" she told Roxas.

Larxene stomped down the hallway and went down two flights of stairs.

She entered the living room where Xemnas and Sai'x were sitting on the floor, just like Demyx had before. They were discussing something before the girl had walked in.

"Larxene!" Xemnas acknowlegded in a grand, exaggerated way. "Could you do me a favor?"

The blond shrugged.

"Can you tell everyone that we're going shopping in a few minutes? We need to paint the rooms, buy house supplies..."

Before Xemnas could finish, Larxene disappeared to spread the word on the second floor. Luxord appeared on the hallway, shuffling a deck of cards.

"We're going shopping?" Luxord asked to make sure Larxene was serious.

"We're going shopping," she confirmed.

"We're going shopping!" said an excited male voice. Xaldin joined Larxen and Luxord. The two stared at him in disbelief.

Xaldin was very ecstatic. He had been this way ever since they became human again.

"Xaldin," Luxord sighed taking a long dramatic pause."... You're creeping us out."

"And do something about you're dreadlocks, too," Larxene added rudely. "It's gross."

Xaldin frowned.

The other two men that were currently on the floor approached the three to find out what was all the hub-bub.

"What's all the hub-bub?'' The big-boned Lexaeus asked.

"We're going shopping," Xaldin told Lexaeus and Vexen.

"So?" Vexen said.

"We must go downstairs and fufill our mission!" boomed Lexaeus dramatically in his deep voice.

Larxene slapped a hand to her head. _Just great,_ she thought, _He thinks it's a mission!_

She then leaves the second floor, while the four guys rushed downstairs.

On the third floor again, Larxene began to yell loudly. "EVERYONE GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS OR YOU'LL BE LEFT BEHIND!"

Six guys came flooding into the hallway and down the stairs.

Outside, Xemnas motioned everyone towards him. "Come my friends! First stop, Home Depot!"

"Okay..." Axel said, "Don't make a big deal of it. It's just Home Depot..."

So all thirteen were off in their two minivans to the Home Depot.

* * *

Did you guys like it? I don't think it was that funny but I assure you the next chapters will be funnier. Please review. 


	2. Home Improvement

Sorry I kept you guys waiting. Parents are annoyng. Please enjoy and review. You guys rock!

**

* * *

**

Home Improvement-

When they returned to the house, the cars were loaded with paints, furniture and house essentials.

Xemnas was all over the place telling people where to put what in the main rooms. He wanted these rooms to be done before the bedrooms for "guest purposes".

Lexeaus was supporting a burgandy couch with Xaldin's help, waiting for the leader to tell them where to put it.

"Over there," he suggested pointing at the middle of the rooms floor.

With deep breaths, Lexeaus and Xaldin dropped it right there. Xemnas studied the room for a minute when this last piece of furniture was placed.

"It's good!" he decided with a laugh of satisfaction following." I love it!" Xemnas smiled.

Roxas, who was coming up with a couch pillow the color of magenta, stopped in his tracks. He had never seen Xemnas smile. Not like how he was now. The again, Xemnas was just really happy right now but Roxas knew he would go back to somewhere close to his normal self in a few days. (A/N: I apologize if you are finding Xemnas OOC.)

Roxas placed the pillow on the couch.

"No!" Xemnas hissed, leaping towards the three seat chair with his arms extended toward it. Then he covered his eyes. "It clashes horribley! Take it off! Off!"

" Alright!" Roxas huffed. He rolled his eyes as he carried this pillow upstairs. He stopped by Larxene's room to see her painting her space pink.

"You're coloring your room pink?" Roxas choked.

The blond turned around. "Well, yeah!" What's wrong with that?"

"Uhh..." Roxas wasn't sure. The former sadist was now a more happier person that Roxas would find comfort in on occasion. Sure Larxene still likes pissing people off, but not as bad as she did when she was a nobody. In reality they had all changed a bit.

Roxas shuddered when he thought about Xemnas. He shrugged it off. He offered the pillow to Larxene after an awkwrad silence.

"Sure, I'll have it. Just put it on the floor for now," Larxene said returning to her paint job.

Roxas then went next door to his room.

Demyx was painting their room a medium blue. It was a great color and Roxas couldn't argue with it. The boy with the mullet was _almost_ done when he thought he was done for sure. Demyx isn't an idiot, he's just immature and slow, people.

Demyx had painted around his sitar that was leaning against the wall and Roxas' skateboard next to it.

"You missed a spot." Roxas informed.

"Huh?" Demyx breathed.

Roxas went over to his skateboard and knocked it to the floor along with Demyx's sitar.

"Wha-! You could've ruined my sitar!" Demyx exclaimed but then noticed the parts he missed. "Oh."

Demyx quidkly went over it with a paint brush. He crossed his arms with the paintbrushstill in his hand, clumsily causing him to ruin his plain white shirt.

"Oh darn!" he said. " Tell Xemnas we need to go clothes shopping after we're done with the house.

No kidding. The former Organization only came to this neighborhood with their prized possessions and the clothes on their backs.

While Roxas went to do Demyx's bidding, Zexion walked into the room casually.

"Nice color you and Roxas got here Demyx," Zexion said cooly. " 'Cause mine's blue too but with a hint of grey, you know." He smiled at Demyx.

Usually these two would have a pretty hard time starting a convo. Demyx is so ditsy but Zexion on the other hand was pretty mature for (let's assume) nineteen.

But here was Zexion talking to Demyx.

"Have you seen Axel's room?" Zexion asked.

"Isn't it connected to the other side of Larxene's room. I haven't seen it yet but I can guess the color," Demyx replied.

"Red," the both said laughing as if they'd been buddies for a long time.

Zexion glanced down, focusing on the paint job on the other's shirt. "I see you got paint on your shirt. That's not good."

"Yeah, I just Roxas to go tell Xemnas we need to go shopping," Demyx said.

"That's cool," Zexion replied.

After his response, the two stood there in awkward silence.

Awkward...

"So, I'll see you later, then," Zexion said. He then strolled out quietly.

Zexion went to Xigbar's room.

"Zexion," the older man said.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing in my room?" Xigbar questioned. " Don't you have something better to do like go to college?"

Zexion sunk his hands in his pockets, grinning."What are you talking about, Xigbar?" he responded, nearly laughing. "You don't even have a job. I'm going next year!"

Zexion left the room after that, running his fingers through his colorless bangs. As Xigbar watched him leave the room, he began to grow insecure. _Why _don't_ I have a job_?

Thoughts of all the possible reasons why ran through his head.

"What an ego maniac," Xigbar muttered to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on, when all the furniture was put away, Axel collasped on his bed staring at the red ceiling. He began to think... _When are we going shopping? I only have one pair of jeans and a shirt. And I'm wearing it! _

Xemnas had told everyone had told everyone that they were going shopping earlier but now it was noon. Dinner time.

Axel's tummy rumbled. He placed a hand on his slim stomach and thought about dinner. Something char-grilled would be nice. Or barbecue...

Suddenly, the door slowly opened, revealing Xemnas at the door with a cooking apron over a simple shirt and jeans.

"Dinner's ready!" he sang out.

Axel stood up galring at Xemnas.

"What?" Xemnas asked preplexed. "What's wrong?"

The red head raised his arm at both sides, hoping to call his flaming chakrams and hurl them at the older man. But nothing happened.

Xemnas stared at Axel calmly but he was also clueless.

_I forgot! _Axel thought in frustration_. I'm human again. I can't use fire!_

"Wait..." Axel murmured. He grabbed a tan throw pillow from his modern two seat chair and a lighter he used on his cinnimon canles when he wanted to chill.

A look of insane amusement suddenly appeared on Axel's face as he lit the pillow and it caught on fire.

Xemnas just stood there watching the pillow burn.

"What was I THINKING!" Axel laughed, forgetting his intention of throwing the pillow at Xemnas and burning him." OF COURSE I CAN USE FIRE!"

The pyromaniac turned to Xemnas grinning from ear to ear. " I CAN USE FIRE!'' He said loudly, his voice unsteady. "I CAN USE- OUCH!"

Axel, feeling the haet of the fire, dropped his pillow causing his shirt to catch on fire. It burned through his shirt, scarring his chest before he could make the fire go out.

He winced as his upper torso seared in pain. It had all happened so quickly that Xemnas had only progressed to the middle of the room.

Xemnas watched Axel hold himself while sitting on the bed.

"Do SOMETHING, DAMMIT! PLEASE! I'm still burning!" Axel ordered through clenched teeth.

Doing as he was told, Xemnas scurried out of the room. In a short time, he returned with a small block of ice and a rollof bandages. Axel grabbed this block of ice after taking his shirt of. He held it to himself until his fingers began to grow numb. Then, Xemnas began to wrap the bandages aound Axel's wound.

"Thanks Xemnas," Axel whispered. "But if you woulda taken us shopping I wouldn't have burned myself."

"Oh... Now I remember!" Xemnas said going into an odd fit of laughter. "Sorry, I spent the extra time on the guest bedrooms. There's two of them."

"But I thought there was only twelve bedrooms in the house!" Axel cried.

"I lied," Xemnas simply said. " Vexen and I just wanted to see what would happen if there was thirteen of us in twelve rooms."

Axel gaped at the man in disbelief. _What was wrong with him? _He grabbed Xemnas and strangled the poor guy until he collasped to the floor and fell unconscious.

Of course that was only in Axel's thoughts. "Well let's go done and eat!" Xemnas was fine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's some good Caesar salad, Xemnas," Marluxia stated after his third serving.

"Why don't you eat meat?" Lexaeus asked from the super large dining table.

"I eat meat. Only chicken and bacon. I just won't eat any other meat."

"What about the time you ate that three meat lasagna?" Larxene asked giggling. " Just admit it Marly. You love meat!"

Roxas leaned towards Marluxia. "Is it me," the blond whispered into the listener's ear, "or is Larxene more, uh, more different?"

Marluxia shrugged. '' Don't know?" He turns to Larxene. " What are you talking about, Larxene? I don't eat meat." He then faced the pasta. " Never had the stuff- Xaldin , oh, can you pass the lasagna please? I love that stuff!"

"What?" went Roxas. "Wha-"

"Roxas!" Marluxia barked. "Are you alright?"

"Wha...? I don't understand..." Roxas pronounced slowly with a dazed expression. " You said... Wha..?"

"You confused the little guy!" Lexaeus accused. " So do you eat meat or not! Do you? DO YOU!" he hollered. He found himself standing fom his seat so he quickly sat down. Than stood up again to say something but Zexion pulled him down.

"Quit overreacting! I think Roxas is okay!"

"Huh?" Roxas said. He appeared as if he was about to pass out.

"Roxas has a brain fart! Roxas has a brain fart!" Demyx chanted like a little three year-old, while clapping his hands merrily.

"Shuwup, Demyx!" Marluxia managed through a mouth full of lasagna.

Sai'x wanted to straighten this whole situation out. "Okay Marluxia. It's your fault Roxas is..." Sai'x looked at Roxas. He was gazing at the cieling like he was only half aware of his existence. Then he slowly closed one eye, which scared Larxene a bit. Yet she was slightly fascinated...

"Roxas is... fine," Marluxia lied, knowing in his heart that Roxas was not indeed fine.

Larxene straightened herself up from the table and paced around the dining table. She finally stopped in front of the suffering boy. "Marly." She swiftly turned to face the pink haired man. "Tell me if this is not the face of a boy suffering a category five, out of five, brain fart," Larxene interrogated.

Marluxia bit his lip. He couldn't look at his twelve companions. Especially not Roxas.

Suddenly he couldn't hide anymore. "Okay! It's true. I'm glad you admitted it, Marly," Vexen said. "But why did you confuse Roxas?"

"I didn't do it purposely! I just didn't want people to know I eat meat! As a gardener I feel like you guys are expecting me to be a veggie-tarian."

" 'Veggie-tarian?'" Everyone else but Roxas repeated.

Xaldin, Luxord and Xigbar laughed.

" 'Veggie-tarian?" Xigbar repeated once more. "Dude, you're kidding right?'

"Shush!" Larxene hissed. " The only way the brain fart will be cured is if you, Marly" -Maluxia pointed at himself- " tell Roxas the truth!" That way he will no longer be confused. But if you don't, he'll be like this for the next half hour."

At that the pink haired man turned to Roxas and straighted him up. Was he limp?

"Roxas," he began. " I have a confession."

"Huh?" went Roxas weakly. His gaze was unfocused. The boy was deep in thought, trying to straighten out this knot that was Marluxia's diet.

''I'm not a vegetarian."

Roxas blinked twice, returning to reality at the same time. "You lied to us?"

In shame Marluxia gazed at the floor. " I'm sorry."

Following that was pure silence.

But soon that silence was broken by Axel. " So, um, does anyone have an extra shirt?" Axel asked sitting shirtless behind a dinner plate. "There' a sorta draft and I'm getting cold guys." He smiled awkwardly at his friends. Soon that smile faded when Axel saw no one responding.

"Never mind."

* * *

Next Chappie is even better. Shampoo and Shopping Sprees. **:3**


	3. Shampoo

**Shampoo and Shopping Sprees**

Zexion woke up to the smell of something very delicious the next morning. He took a glance at his bedroom clock. It was somewhere around seven in the morning.

So in his plain, blue boxers, Zexion climbed out of bed and opened up the window blinds. He inhaled the the fragrance of Marluxia's sweet smelling garden of flowers. Then he quickly shut the window.

"Now that that's over..." he mumbled to himself and didn't even finish his sentence.

He flicked on his CD player to hear his favorite song play on the radio. He had to check this every morning in case Demyx did something stupid while he was sleeping. Demyx was usually up an hour later when everyone was asleep and Zexion is a sound sleeper. After one minute into the song he turned the CD player and radio two-in-one off. He walked into the hallway and into the double bathroom he shared with Marluxia.

He examined his reflection. He was sleepy-eyed and had bed head so he took his boxers off and climbed into the shower.

Larxene, who had woken up early also, was gonna get ready for the day too. She went to the bathroom while Roxas and Axel was still sleeping.

After brushing her teeth, Larxene decided that she was gonna wash her hair today. She fumbled around the orange bathroom in search of some shampoo. No, that was conditioner... There was no more shampoo in her cabinet.

So Larxene did what any other desperate girl would do.

On her way to Marluxia's bathroom she found the one and only Marluxia trugding lazily done the corridor. Maybe he had a bad night by the looks of him.

"Marly, do you have any shampoo?" she asked the pinkish brunette guy.

"Mum," he muttered and continued to head for the stairs.

Larxene sighed. _Damn! If a girl wants anything done around here she always has to do it herself! _Then she stomped to the bathroom.

The shower was on and the water was running. Steam fogged up the mirrors and made the room extremely moist. Larxene never knew Zexion took such hot showers. She could swear her hair was frizzing! Her hair was sensitive to moisture.

She searched Marluxia's half of the bathroom. Nope, he was clean. You'd think the guy would be loaded with shampoo hair products but all his bottles were empty. He only had two bottles of coconut scented conditioner.

_Do guys even use conditioner? _the girl wondered. Shrugging the thought off, she turned to the shower curtain.

"Hey, Zexy!" she called. "Do you have any shampoo?"

He didn't answer. The noise of the running water was too loud. Not to mention that sighing heavily wasn't really a response. The only thing Larxene can do now is wait. She took a seat a top the bathroom counter next to Zexion's sink.

After fifteen minutes of boredom, which included listening to Zexion drop the soap bar every minute, Larxene found herself subconciosely shaving her legs with one of his razors. (**A/N: **Yes, I think Zexy shaves. I'm sure he doesn't want to end up like Luxord. It wouldn't look right.) She also began brushing her teeth again with his tooth brush using new rootbeer flavored paste. She was that bored. **:3**

Then the water stopped pouring.

"Zexy, don't get out!" she cried after spitting out the strange tasting toothpaste.

"Larxene?" he said softly from behind the curtain. "What are you..."

"Do you have any shampoo? I ran out," she interupted.

"Larxene, what are you..." he began once more, this time stepping out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"The next moment Larxene was staring at Zexion's abs. She had no idea he was built like that...

_Whoa! _Larxene thought, laughing nervously. _Don't think like that! You don't like Zexy! All you want is shampoo!_

"I asked if you had any shampoo, sexy," she fumbled carelessly.

Zexion rose an eyebrow. "You think I'm sexy?" he asked plainly.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Larxene cried quickly and blushing furiously.

"I mean't Zexy, like I always call you!"

He gazed at her in confusion. Zexion was speechless.

"What?" he said. "You haven't been the same lately Larxene. I thought you liked... you know..."

"What?!" she said dumbly in her sorts and pajama top.

"What? Wait, I'm telling you you're not the same."

"Well duh! I'm not _her _anymore! You've changed too!"

_Oh, just shut up! _she told herself now feeling excessively lame, stupid and angry. She left the bathroom slamming the door behind him. She slumped to the floor, sitting against the door.

Axel appeared from his room and was on his way to the bathroom he Larxene and Roxas shared.

"I heard you guys screaming in there. You and Zexy," Axel yawned. He rubbed his eyes. " What wre you guys doing? I was kinda scared that he was maybe... you know... harassing you."

Larxene smiled sweetly at Axel. It was nice to know he cared about somebody other than just Roxas. "I'm fine she assured him. "I just needed shampoo." At the same time she was ignoring Zexion's kicking at the door.

"Oh, I've got tons. I just don't have any... conditioner."

Of course... **:3**

Zexion continued to kick the door. "Come on! I need to get out!" he yelled.

"He sounds desperate," Axel mentioned.

Larxene shrugged. "Let him scream."

"Are you and Zexy boyfriend and girlfriend?" Axel asked. " I'm just asking 'cause you two were in the bathroom together and..."

"No, Axel," Larxene sighed.

"Yeah, anyways, Larxene," he continued, " remember no one has the right to touch you in a way that makes you feel uncomfortable. Okay? You got..."

"I get it!" Larxene hollered over the thumping on the door. "Nothing is happening between me and Zexy!"

Axel dropped his gaze. "I'm gonna go see Roxas now. Wake him up. Got it memorized? he said, gloomily tapping his red head.

"I got it memorized!" Larxene cried irritabley. "Go away!"

He quietly went to Roxas' room and slammed the door behind him. His feelings had been hurt and now Axel probably doesn't want to go shopping any more.

"Come ON!" Zexion hollered. "Move!" He would have gotten out a long time ago if the constructors of this house had installed this door in particular to open the right way.

At last, Larxene stood up and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Zexion had charged through the door and fell to the ground. "Owwww..." he moaned.


	4. Shopping and MushyMushMush

**Shopping and Mushy-Mush-Mush**

After everyone had enjoyed a healthy vegetarian breakfast made by Xemnas, all thirteen began to board the two red vans.

"It's about time, Xemnas!" Axel complained. He was sitting in one of Zexion's shirts and sitting in the back seat with his arms crossed.

"Shut up, Axel," said Xemnas as he turned the wheel left.

Sometime later they arrived at the mall. While Xemnas, Sai'x and some others wondered off, Larxene, Axel, Demyx, Roxas and Luxord decided to stick together.

"Luxord," Roxas began. "Why don't you hang out with your older friends?"

The bearded man shrugged. "I'm not quite sure."

"Okay..."

"Hey!" Larxene said all of a sudden. "Why don't we go inside that store?" She pointed at a store called "Arborverde" next to the _Claire's._

"Sure, I guess," said Demyx and Axel who were really willing to agree with "everything Larxene" at the moment.

They entered the store and were greeted by two girls othrewise known as Karen and Anna. (A/N: These are my original characters for Kingdom Hearts fanfics. This is their second debut. Their first was in a oneshot with Sora that I haven't posted yet. If I had a scanner I would post the drawings and give you a link. But first I gotta draw 'em! **:P**)

"How may I help you guys?"

"Um, we need a new wardrobe," Roxas said

"Well of course you do, sweetie!" said Karen the flirtatious one.

Roxas frowned. "I have a girlfriend, so please..."

Karen blushed from embarrassment.

Anna walked closer to Roxas and examined him from head to toe. Roxas backed away a bit.

"You seem a bit familiar to me," said Anna.

"I don't think we've ever met," Roxas said. "By any chance, have you met a guy named Sora?"

"Sora? Yeah!" chirped Karen. "How'd you know?"

He shrugged. "I get it all the time?" He replied with the quickest excuse.

Luxord stepped between Roxas and the girls. "Anyway. Roxas, before you start forming a 'fan club' why don't we stick to shopping?"

"Ooo,ooo,ooo!" Demyx hooted happily. Can splurge since Vexen's stinkin' rich.?

"Sure. If we get broke we can say that Demyx is stupid and he does not know his math!" Luxord said.

"Yeah!" Larxene agreed. "He's so stupid!"

Demyx felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. Larxene thought he was stupid. Sure he was extremely childish, but this time he felt especially offended. Now Demyx just wanted to be alone. He triedquickly to come up with an excuse. "Um I gotta use the bathroom." That was the best he could think of. Larxene nor the others were listening. Just Axel.

"Bye Demyx," he said for no reason whatsoever.

Demyx trudged slowly out of the "Aborverde", walking through the mall all alone like a lost puppy.

After walking for what seemed to be fifteen minutes in the hugetastic mall, Demyx had reached the food court. He gazed around at all the potential resturants he could eat at. His attention left those resturants and landed on a pair of Chuck's sneakers with blue sitars printed on it by the window of the _Journey's._

Four minutes later, Demyx found himself standing at the same spot he was in before. This time he had a funky looking plastic bag in his hand. He couldn't have resisted.

Now, everyone's favorite sitar player had finally decided on a resturant. _McDonald's._ How original! **:3**

Walking up to the counter, he tried to decide what he was gonna pick but he was distracted by something, no..._someone._

Demyx found himself watching the eyes of a preety brunette girl with short hair in two playful pigtails. She was his age, sixteen, and had a sweet smile on her face.

Demyx could feel the hot steam from the deep fryers kissing his face.(_A/N: Love that description but no, I don't write poetry_!) Or was he blushing? He shrugged it off. He began to wonder, how can someone so cute and sweet be working in such a greasy enviroment? _(A/Comment: Why do some of the most cutest guys in the world have to work at the Haagan Daz in the mall? Or is it Das? I know they're normal people but... They're to cute for that... blush)_

The girl started laughing all of a sudden.

"Huh?" said Demyx, wondering what was so funny.

"Can't decide?" said the sweetest voice he ever heard.

"No.Yes-No! Yes, yes, yes! Wait, no!" Demyx groaned in frustration.

"How about I decide for you?"she offered.

Loverboy nodded in agreement. He didn't take his eyes of her once. "I guess that'll be okay..."

"Okay!" she said cheerfully. "How about a double cheeseburger? Perhaps with lemonade?"

He nodded once more.

"Would you like fries with that? An order of fries?"

"Do I want two apple pies?" he said slowly. "No, thanks."

"No, I said do you want an order of fries!" she repeated kindly with a giggle.

"Yes."

"Okay." She picked up the little headset and recited the order. Then she turned back to Demyx.

"Ya know," she said to him. "You're lucky no one was rushing you. No one seems to want to eat classic McDonald's except for toddlers. It's really boring here!" She laughed again in a cute sorta way. Everytime she did, her hazel eyes would sorta dance for you, as cheesy as it sounds.

Demyx sighed. He didn't bother to look back to see if she was right. (Of course there was no line.) His gaze traveled down to her chest where there was a name tag pinned to her shirt. Sharona. (_A/N:Don't ask_.)

"Sharona?" Demyx whispered.

"Yeah. That's my name but most people call me Sharon," said the girl.

Fumbling with his bag, he said almost silently,"Sharon...wait do you mind?" She shook her head. "Sharon, I have a gift for you."

"Really? That's so sweet."

Shyly, Demyx took the box with his brand new hi-tops from the bag and gave it to Sharon.

"Oh, no," she said. "I can't take these." She pushed the box across the counter which divided her and the love-lorn boy.

"Why not?" he said in an oddly compassionate way.

"I can't," she explained. "They're yours."

"Lemme guess. It's cause my feet are too big?"

"Don't worry. You know what they say about men with big feet, right?" Sharona whispered.

"No. What?"

"Never mind, Demyx.(_A/N: If you don't know, I'm not explaining._) Just forget it. I wear a ten and you probably don't."

"I wear thirteen and a half."

"Oh..." Sharon blushed.

Then Demyx suddenly appeared to look surprise."Hold on! How do you know my name?"

Sharon sighed and picked up Demyx's hand. It had his name written on each knuckle.

"Your knuckle's say ' Demyx'." (_A/C:_ "You're knuckle's say 'Cobra'. "_ Sound's familiar?)_

"Oh," he said slowly and thoughtfully. "You're right."

Soon one of the other employees placed a bag next to Sharona and she gave him a twenty ounce cup.

"Well, thanks for coming!" she said cheerfully and gave Demyx a smile.

"Bye," he returned. Then ever so quietly, he left.

"You gotta admit Larxene, Larxene, these jeans make my ass look hot!" said Axel.

Larxene laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

They were still in the "Arborverde" about a half hour since Demyx had left. Luxord had hand picked a few items himself that said things like, "Quit staring at my shirt" or if you want the attention, "Keep staring. I might do a trick."

"It's so cool!" Luxord gushed in a way only a man could. "Where were these when I was a teenager !?"

"I know!" Larxene had gushed back mockingly. She rolled her eyes at him and continued to wait for Axel's next display. She was done with her shopping and she wanted to hit somewhere else.

"Understand that I do not appreciste sarcasm, love," Luxord returned, dropping suddenly a British accent when he said this.

Larxene threw her hands in the air. "Can you guys just hurry up!" she complained. "I'm tired of giving Axel second opinions on his slim-fit clothing! I should of gone with Zexy, Marly and Xiggy!"

Karen strolled up to Larxene with her arms loaded with Axel's new wardrobe. "You know, at least the clothing looks hot on him!" she replied. She thrusted the clothing into the blonde's own arms. Larxene throw the clothes in a store shopping bag in frustration.

"Yeah, Karen's right! And what is your frickin' obsession with Zexy?!" he roared from within the funky dressing room.

Larxene was now pissed. The former order-girl was about to scream her head off before Demyx had returned.

"Hey, guys," he greeted dully.

"Demyx! You're back!" Axel's voice exclaimed. It was muffled by his t-shirt.

"I didn't notice you were gone..." Larxene mumbled to herself.

"You took a while in the bathroom, buddie," continued Axel. "Did Xemnas' breakfast leave you off bad? Cause I got this headache and I started..."

"No, I bought some shoes," Demyx said over Axel.

"Toss them over, then. I wanna see."

Demyx swung the bag in a a loop and threw it over after it gathered momentum. He heard two thumps, one a few seconds after the other, then nothing else.

Roxas winced.

Larxene cackled once again.

Luxord pretended it never happened.

Demyx went inside the room to see what happened. Inside the room was Axel lying on the floor unconcious (by the way he was neatly dressed and the outfit looked great!), the shoes and box spilling out of the bright bag.

"Oh, no!" The poor guy was convinced that he had actually murdered his good friend and so tears sprung to his eyes.

_The world hates me!_ he thought._ I'm so lonely..._

After returning home from the therapist, Demyx was told to lay in bed and think good thoughts such as "God loves me," and "The greatest love of all is me."

He had his head covered with his blue pillows and his body was wrapped in blankets." The greatest love of all is me," he mumbled. "The gratest love of all is to love myself."

Roxas tried to ignore Demyx by playing Kingdom Hearts 2, the game Tetsuya Nomura had made for them.

" 'Sora, you're lucky,' " he mouthed as his character said the words he once had said himself. He started laughing. "Wow! You know... it's so cool that we have a game based on our adventures, isn't it, Demyx?"

"_Shut...up..."_ he hissed.

Shaken, Roxas dropped his wireless controller and flicked the PS2 off in the middle of a cutscene with Sora. "Do you realize that Axel is not dead? He's unconcious," he assured the other.

"Oh? Then why did Larxene and Axel take him to the hospital?" he barked from underneath the pillow.

Roxas was gonna say that Axel was gonna get better help at the hospital but he kept the thought to himself. Unfortunately it was hard to convince Demyx to understand the truth when it came to violent matters. Instead Roxas plopped onto his beanbag and opened his laptop.

"We never did finish shopping..." Roxas was holding a credit card in his free hand. The other was typing up a list of websites.

Demyx removed the piloow from his head and looked at Roxas and his free hand. "Is that one of Vexen's twenty-six credit cards?"

"Yes." Roxas waved the Chase card in between his index and middle finger. "Yes, it is."

In his boxers, Demyx climbed out of bed and sat down next to his younger friend. From dinner time, Roxas didn't shut down the computer until midnight...


	5. Nonsense

**Nonsense**

Vexen sipped a cup of ice-cold black coffee the next morning, a pile of letters just waiting to be read sitting next to him.The first one was from his mother..._ Forget her_. He tossed it over his shoulder.

Xaldin was in the living room with Vexen reading a newspaper when the letter softly hit his chest. He stood up and left the room, offended.

Vexen checked his credit card letters then. After going through his first twenty-five, he picked up his last and examined them closely.

"DAMN YOU BOYS!"

* * *

Upstairs, Axel woke up, finding himself in his room with a bad headache. "Wow! What happened? And what was that noise?" He rose and ambled up to the door that led to Larxene's room. 

"Axel!" she yelled. "Get out!" She threw the _CosmoGirl!_ magazine at him ("Oww, Larxene! Sheesh...") as he walked across her room and slid the door to Demyx and Roxas' room. Demyx and Roxas rushed towards Axel and shut the door behind him quickly, almost catching his pants.

"Wanna ruin my new PJ's now, don't you?" Axel slurred.

The other two ignored him. "We're in trouble, we're in trouble, we're in trouble!" Roxas repeated frantically. He was pacing around the room in circles.

"Axel, you're alive!" Demyx calmly approached him and gave him a hug.

"Why are you guys in trouble?" Axel asked over Demyx's shoulder. He pat the boy's back three times, then let go.

"Did you hear Vexen?" Roxas said, shaking.

"That was Vexen?" Axel asked.

"Yes! He said 'Damn you boys' !" Roxas sobbed. "And we're gonna get a beating if he finds out it was us who spent almost a million _yen_ on his Chase!"

"I think he already knows who did it," Axel said to himself.

"Who's Chase? I forgot," Demyx said.

"You dumbass! It's a rewards card!" Roxas cried out.

"Well that's not good," Axel decided in calmest way a person could respond in a situation such as this. "Speaking of _yen_, what happened to my new wardrobe?"

"It's in your room."

Suddenly the door bell rang, causing Roxas' shoulders to jump ten feet. "I bet it's the delivery truck," Roxas said, sweating heavily. "Demyx why did you order fast delivery?"

"I wanted to get Sharon somethig fast."

"Shut up, man!" Roxas cried. "Who's Sharon?"

"She's the most-"

"Shut up!"

"Shut up?"

"Yes, shut up!"

Axel stared at the two helplessly. "I don't know what to say! You're just lucky Vexen's a multi-millionaire and that he can pay that money off quick. So, see ya!"

"No, Axel, don't go!" Roxas screamed.

Axel slammed the door shut. Then Roxas rushed towards the window once more and almost cried out when he saw the delivery man ring the doorbell once more. This time, someone answered.

"Noooooooooo!" Roxas screeched, falling onto the ground and pounding his fist against the wooden floor. "Why me? Why, oh, why me? Oh, God!" he moaned.

"Calm down, Roxas," Demyx said. "I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think it will. It's only summer, so Christmas is only six months away!"

Shocked, Roxas gaped at his buddy in disbelief, wondering why, and how, he could be so calm. "What does this have anything to do with Christmas?!" he shrieked.

Demyx was beginning to respond before the door suddenly slammed open.

It was Vexen. Vexen was standing at the door, furiously angry, his nose flaring, bill in one hand, a paddle in the other.

"Eep!" Demyx squeaked.

* * *

"Well, it could've been worse." 

"Yeah, I know," Demyx said as the duo walked down the street of their new neighborhood.

Turns out, Roxas and Demyx didn't get whooped or anything. They were just sent to clean up the whole house and were sent to give five fruit baskets to the closest five nieghbors, for now. That was the punishment. (_Besides, Vexen's too weak to whoop anyone, Demyx thought_. He chuckled. _Vexen's so stupid!)_

So the two stopped in front of the house next to theirs and dropped the baskets at his sides. Demyx rang the doorbell. The door slowly cracked open. they could hear someone yell out playfully, "I'm gonna get you!" and giggling in the background.

Roxas gave Demyx a "I don't think this is such a good idea" look.

At the door was a very tall man who appeared to be in his early twenties. He was wearing a green bathrobe and he had spikey blond hair. This guy, you could say, was somewhat handsome but he looked a bit delicate.

"Oh, hey," he said. "I was sorta... busy."

"Um, we're your next door nieghboors."

"Oh, really? That's, like, cool... I guess." He spoke in a slurred medium tone. "Like, oh! Like, where are, like, my manners? I'm Soshi!" he introduced.

"I'm Demyx, and this is Roxas," said Demyx. He gestured towards Roxas with his thumb.

"SHI-SHI! HURRY UP!" yelled the voice.

Soshi turned around and hollered back. "I'm sorry, _man!_ I don't wanna be rude!" Soshi then turned back around to see that Roxas and Demyx's shoulders had shot up to their ears.

"Oh, like, I gotta go. You see, I'm sorta... busy."

"Okaaay..." Roxas said. "Nice to meet you, then."

"Yeah," Soshi returned and lost his balance. Then he retreated into the house.

"I'm not gonna make assumptions," Roxas said. "I'm not even gonna judge him."

"Face it, Roxas," Demyx began. "Soshi has a man in there, waiting for him. You're too young to understand."

"Trust me, Demyx. I understand. He's gay." Roxas replied. "No. He's a drunken gay."

"But we won't treat him differently, Roxas, will we? Although he is different we won't treat him differently, understand? We're not here to judge him. As good fellow humans, we love all people and-"

"Demyx, stop it!"

"But Roxas-"

"STOP IT!" Roxas screamed. "I've known about the existance of gay people since third grade."

"I didn't until last year..." Demyx mumbled. "Anyways, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Roxas said. "But we forgot to give him the fruit basket."

"Oh, darn! Just leave it here at the door step. We gotta respect his privacy."

"Okay," Roxas said. "So, where are we going now?"

"To the other house beside ours." Demyx responded.

"Okay."

* * *

This chapter was kinda stupid, I felt. It gets dumber. Soshi is one of the many original characters I have and have not drawn. So is Sharona. Plus Soshi's the only gay one. If you know me, you would know I have over fifteen original characters. I'm writing my own story. It's a work in progress but that's getting of topic. I'll just tell you guys about it on my profile. 


	6. Nonsense Part 2

**Nonsense** - Part 2

Larxene sighed. "I hate this!" she then screamed. "Why do I have to live in a house with twelve men!?"

"Because you, Larxene, are a strong-willed women who just happened to have been attacked by a Heartless, I guess."

Larxene looked at Axel as if he were stupid.

"Axel, you don't understand. Just leave!"

Axel left.

Larxene then picked up the phone to realize that would be no good.

Namine lived on the Destiny Islands which was unreachable by phone. The islands were uncharted. (But Goofy, being universally famous, told Sora it was in the Pacific somewhere. He knows where every world and planet near his castle and Earth are.) They were only reachable with free WiFi.

So Larxene started up her computer and wrote Namine an e-mail on _Yahoo! Japan_. It went like this:

* * *

Dear Namine,

Will you come over and visit me? There's so much testosterone in my new house and it'd be really cool if you invited your friends over, too. We don't know each other too well but I'd like to start over and be friends. By the way, you can stay as long as you want, too. Thanks for everything!

Bye, Larxene **:3**

P.S. If you write back, we can probably get some sorta telephone connection over there. I got the hook-ups!

* * *

_There! _Larxene clicked "Send" and then the next page appeared.

_ThuderCatCheetara__ has just sent an e-mail sucessfully to __Artista__. Would you like to add __Artista__ to your address book? _That was what Larxene read on the computer. She approved.

Larxene had remembered the address since their first encounter in Castle Oblivion.

* * *

_"If you don't like us that much that you have to lock yourself up in your room," the Nobody Larxene had told Namine when she was also a Nobody, "then at least give us your email. That way we can at least talk to you."_

_"Okay," Namine had once whispered. She bashfully played with her hands as she gazed at the plain white floors. "It's And my name is Namine."_

* * *

_She was so shy_, Larxene thought. Her thoughts were soon interrupted. The sound of flapping wings became evident, and Larxene saw a familiar bird sitting on her window stool.

"Lucas!" Larxene cried. " It's been so long!" She hadn't seen him since she had become a Nobody.

"Will you take this to Namine? If you do, I'll build you a birdhouse!" she said in a mushy sorta way.

Lucas hopped twice as if to say, "Oh joy!" Then he was off.

"Wow! I haven't been this way ever since the day before I became a Nobody," Larxene said to herself, collasping into her bed. "I just really wish that my sadism hadn't really stuck." She sighed. "I'm sure Axel would never date a sadist girl. Now I can never tell him how a feel."

"Larxene! Wow!" Marluxia walked into her room all of a sudden.

"Marly! Forget what-"

"I didn't know you talked to yourself !" Marluxia exclaimed. This wasn't what Larxene expected. Regardless, she hid under her covers, pulling her blankets to cover her face.

"Let alone, I had no idea you had feelings for Axel!" _Though it was a bit evident, Marluxia thought. And why does she always lay on her bed? I don't understand blonde, sadist, teenage women. _"You don't even have a pet name for him."

"Blonde, sadist, teenage women?" repeated Larxene. " So I'm suppose to be offended?"

"Did I say that outloud?" he pondered. "You're rude to Axel."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Anyways, I don't mean it! Being nonexistant did things to me, okay?"

"I know what you mean!"

"Marly, don't tell Axel now that you know!" begged Larxene.

"I don't know..."

"MARLY!"

"Okay! Fine! Fine!" Marluxia said. " I won't tell."

Larxene gave the pinkish-brunet a grateful smile of gratitude.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Looks like this is the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Sorry guys that I haven't updated in a long, long time. " You see, I've been busy on an art site and it was so wierd... The next chapter will have some more OCs in them so stay tuned! Love ya! Oh, and the first and second person who comments gets a gift!

See ya!


	7. Nonsense Part 3

**Nonsense- Part Three**

"So, this is it?" Roxas asked.

"This is it!" Demyx sang out, he reached his hand for the doorbell, but when his finger touched was just a millimeter away, the door opened.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" said a young girl excitedly. She was almost Roxas' age. Her sleek black and blue hair fell past her lower back and she was holding a bow of chocolate.

"Finally! New nieghbors!" this girl nearly shrieked. " So what's your name? Where'd you come from?"

Demyx gaped at the girl bouncing on her heels. _Why'd she answer the door if the bell didn't ring? And no one knocked, either._

"I'm Demyx."

"And I'm Roxas."

"My name is Koori," said the girl.

"Well, Koori, can we meet your parents?"

"My parents aren't here. You see they passed away and went to a better place and stuff so now I live with my older sister and brother in this big house." She said this all very fast.

"I sorry," Demyx apologized.

"It's okay," the girl said. "I'll go get my siblings. Want some chocolate while you wait?"

Roxas looked at Demyx and Demyx looked at his left, then Roxas. " Sure," they both said.

Koori gave Roxas the box and then ran down the hall and up the staircase.

"You know," Demyx said melting the chocolate in his mouth, " that Cookie girl-"

"Koori," Roxas corrected.

"That Koori girl doesn't act her age."

"Like someone I know."

"Who is that?" Demyx questioned.

Roxas sighed heavily.

Then Koori returned, running back to them without her older brother and sister. " Sorry but they don't wanna come down. Especially my sister. She's being a total bitch about it."

Demyx and Roxas munched loudly on their chocolate, trying to ignore the fact that such a nice girl would use profanity like that. Suddenly Demyx was coughing hoarsely out loud.

"Demyx! You're over doing it!" Roxas yelled. "Idiot."

"Over doing what?" asked Koori. "I think he's really choking! And I don't know the Heimlich either!" She began to panic are ran up the stairs in a hurry saying, "Angela, you bitch, Demyx is dying!"

Demyx started to wheeze, gasping for air as Roxas stood their stupidly.

"Roxas, I hate-cough, cough- I hate you!" Then Demyx passed out. Roxas didn't seem to care much. He simply walked out of the room as if he had nothing to do with this. He went to return to the house.

* * *

_"Later that evening, everybody was about to go down to the dining room to enjoy another one of Xemnas' out-of-personalitylicious dinners. Oh how great dinner time was for these people, since we can all share what we did today that was utterly _stupid_ and _selfish_!"_

"Who said that?" Roxas cried as he walked down the hallway of the third floor._ "He was all by himself."_

"Who said that?" Roxas now demanded, looking around. _"How paranoid poor Roxas was, that he might be caught in his actions!"_

"Show yourself!"

_"I can't! For it is the wonderful ghost Marly fortelling you that you will be greeted by three ghost! The ghosts of Roxas Past, Present and Roxas Future!"_

"The fu... Cut it out Marluxia! It's not funny!" Roxas yelled. "Of course Roxas was wrong, it was not Marluxia who was playing this awful, awful trick on Roxas..."

"Whatever..." He decided to go downstairs. Marluxia would end his joke at the dinner table.

_"At the dinner table, Marluxia is peacefully eating with everyone else who managed to say grace without the ungraceful Roxas!"_

"Who said that?" said all the former organization members except for Demyx, who sadly no one knew was missing but the mysterious voice.

_"Why, it is I_, _the wonderful ghost Marly, fortelling you that Roxas will be greeted by three ghost! The ghosts of Roxas Past, Present, and Roxas Future!"_

"MARLUXIA!" everyone yelled.

"It's not me! I swear! I swear!" the accused quickly cried. "Why do you guys always pick on me at the dinner table?"

"Cause we love you, Marlykins," said Larxene in a sultry voice.

_"Of course, Axel didn't like the tone in Larxene voice."_

"There it is again! Marluxia's not even moving his lips!" Luxaeus hollered. "Someone get an Italain exorcists!"

_"Why Italian, Luxaeus? How stereotypical. I suppose you think that Italian men all jump high, too? Like that video game character with the eight party games you like to play all the time, huh? Don't hate on Mario!"_

Luxeaus was speechless.

_"But anyway, Roxas continued to eat the rest of his food, while Axel glares jealously at Marluxia with all his long pink hair."_

"If you're gonna narrate, get it right, please! My hair is pinkish-brown!" he declared proudly. "Pinkish-brown!"

_"Tsk... whatever! I'm still narrating whether you like it or not, I confirm."_

_"But just take this warning Roxas! I_, _the wonderful ghost Marly, will send forth my servants, that you, Roxas, will be greeted by the three ghost! The ghosts of Roxas Past, Present, and Roxas Future!"_

"I get it!" Roxas cried in frustration.

_"For now then, my deed is done! I will return! Poof, poof...__**POOF**__!"_

Silence...

"Roxas..." said Axel. "I'm scared for you."

"Shut up, Axel," said Roxas. " No ghosts are coming after me." He stood up from the table and placed it in the kitchen sink. Everyone else still eating was looking after him as he went.

He heard Axel's faint voice in the room say, "Say, where's Demyx?"

"Probably writing love letters to that girl he's been talking to," Xigbar said. "Man, I still haven't figured out who she is or what she looks like or how Demyx even met the girl!"

"Makes sense. I'll check to see if he's okay later," Axel said, and they continued to eat Xemnas' alfredo bowl.

That sentence had triggered Roxas' guilty conscious. "No ghosts are coming after me," he promised himself with an unconvincing laugh. "No ghosts are coming at all."

_"At least that's what Roxas hoped would happen! __**BWAH HA HA HA HA**__!"_

Roxas shivered. He now believed...


	8. A Roxas Carol

A Roxas Carol

"Roxas! Roxas are you okay?" Xigbar asked the young boy as he sat in the room all by himself. Demyx wasn't there and Roxas knew why, which made him feel even worse. He was afraid to tell everybody, though, afraid that they would reject him.

He sighed. "Xigbar, honestly, I don't feel so good. And I'd appreciate it if you would leave me some time on my own. I'd like that."

"No... Dude! I thought we could, like, hang out, little guy, and be friends. It's hard when your best friends get interested in girls and they want to hang out with the girl all the time," Xigbar said. "I'm sure if Namine was here, you'd do the same!"

"Leave her outta of this!" Roxas said defensively.

"Sorry, but if you need my help, I'll be there for ya, kid." Xigbar left the room.

Wow, I never realized how cool and nice Xigbar was. Roxas thought of all the times the older man wanted to hang out with him. Roxas had rejected him every time. _I'm gonna make it up to him someday... _Roxas thought.

"Wow. An empty room can seem so loud..." Roxas thought. Than ever so randomly, he began to sing a song he heard by the Jonas Brothers.

"When you love someone

And they break your heart,

Don't give up on love.

Just-"

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" _said the mystery voice. _"Why the hell are you singing that Jonas Brothers song? I mean, at this moment Roxas has nothing to do with love, and he's singing 'Hold On'? Come on, Roxas!"_

"What, you have something agaisnt the Jonas Brothers?" Roxas demanded defensively. "Namine and I love to listen to him, as well as Jesse McCartney!"

_"I like them, too...:"_

"Okay! Then it's settled."

"_Roxas sits quietly in his bed," _the wonderful ghost Marly narrated, _" thinking about Namine... and how he saw her undies on accident...because Axel pulled up Namine's dress... when Sora wasn't looking..."_

"Shut up!"

_"Goodnight Roxas! Enjoy your dreams. Hope they aren't... weird... Ha ha ha!"_

"What do you know?"

_"It's been posted on Gaiaonline and Myspace that you've been having funny dreams about Namine..."_

"Really, Roxas?" said Axel, as he walked into the room all of a sudden.

"Axel!" Roxas screamed, jumping ten feet. "You didn't hear that."

"Oh, Roxas! Roxas, Roxas, Roxas!" Axel said affectionatelly. "It's only a natural part of boy's puberty, Roxas. Soon you'll be a man like me. Then women won't have to think your desperated cause you're having funny dreams."

_"Maybe Namine thinks Roxas is desperate,"_ said the mystery voice. _"Roxas is concerned that she thinks this and that she thinks that he thinks lowly of her. So Roxas feels even worse and tells Axel goodnight so he can go to bed."_

"So Axel. What do you plan on doing tommorrow?"

"_**And tells Axel goodnight so he can go to bed!!**_" repeated mystery voice stressfully to Roxas.

"Okay, okay! I'll go." So Roxas turned the lights off and covered his head with his blue blankets.

"Goodnight, Roxas!" said the mystery voice in a friendly manner. "See ya!"

* * *

It was silent for a long time and Roxas almost fell asleep. But suddenly, he heard a loud, nearby _thump! _and a crashing sound, so he took off his blankets and sat up. A figure stood up from the ground. It was wearing a long, flowing white robe with flowers at the bottom. It had long silver-white hair, and bandages covered were it's eyes would be. On it's head was a newsboy cap that appeared to be glowing as if light was pouring out of the creatures head. Roxas gathered his covers close to him in fear. The ghost really had came!

"Y-you're the g-ghost of the p-past! Aren't you?" Roxas stuttered. "I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!"

"Um, fear me not, for I an friendly and I want to tell you never to do that... Again!" the ghost said awkwardly. "I'd feel horrible if I were you!"

The ghost approached Roxas and sat beside him. "I will take you, into... Roxas past!"

Roxas shut his eyes preparing for the worst. The ghost chuckled but Roxas didn't notice. He pulled out a photo album from his robe and opened it, tapping Roxas on the shoulder to signify everything as alright.

"Roxas Past!" the ghost exclaimed grandly.

The two flipped through the photo album together, looking at all the good times Roxas spent with his friends the past few days. In fact, they weren't much photos since the organization only became human a few days ago. But he stopped at one picture where he was with Demyx. In that picture, Demyx had pulled Roxas' pants down. Roxas laughed at his expression. He looked so stupid in that picture. Even though, Demyx did stupid things to Roxas and Axel did mean things, he missed when they were all together. And Roxas knew he couldn't change that.

"How do you feel?" the ghost said.

"I'm okay," said Roxas, pretending his heart hadn't softened.

"You don't want to admit your feelings, so the next ghost shall come..."

"No, I-"

There was a very bright light and a loud bang that frightened Roxas, and so he hid under his covers once more. But about a few minutes later, Roxas heard the loud sharp sounds of metal dropping. _It must be the pots and pans in the kitchen, _Roxas thought. _Maybe Axel's up. He drinks so much water, it's no wonder he always has to use the bathroom._

So Roxas took a flashlight and hurried down the stairs to arrive in the kitchen. He shown the light brightly and found most of the food from the fridge on the floor. There was something cooking in the microwave and a chubby figure stood next to it. It had a robe,too, except it was green and the flowers were worn on his head like a headband. He didn't turn around yet but said, "Uh, who goes there?"

"This is Roxas. I assume you are the Ghost of the Present," he said curtiosly.

"Yeah, yes I am. Uh, can you get me that very large plate that you need both hands to carry? You can put your flashlight by me, and, uh...yeah!"

Roxas did as he was told so that he wouldn't upset the ghost. The ghost took the flashlight and got rid of the batteries in it so Roxas couldn't see the ghost as well. Roxas didn't notice this, but there was a very dim light that was enough for him to get by.

"Okay," said the odd ghost with the mustache-beard combo. "Thank you for the dish. Would you like some of Totino's Pizza Rolls? It's Ami and Yumi edition!"

Roxas took a pink and purple pizza roll. "Thank you...? Will you show me the present now?"

"Uh, yes I will!" said the ghost. "In fact, you're gonna listen to the present through the...magical...dish of...pizza rolls!"

"Magical dish of pizza rolls?" Roxas repeated.

"Yes, cause food has awesome recovery powers. As well as emotional recovery!" the ghost said quickly. "Listen!"

Roxas stood still and suddenly, he could here a very sad voice that could only belong to Demyx. "I thought Roxas was my friend," said his voice. "I mean, we shared all these good times together and then he abandons me and I wake up here! Sometimes I think you're the only one that cares about me Sharona. And, Axel too."

"I'm sure Roxas cares," said a girl's voice. "People show their love for others in different ways. Roxas is still your friend."

"Sometimes, I just don't believe it." Demyx sighed heavily and the voices stopped there.

Roxas looked shamefully at the ground. The ghost had noticed a tear hit the floor, and he gasped.

"I think that you should better go to bed, Roxas," said the ghost kindly, no longer in a deep voice. " I hope you feel better."

Roxas trudged slowly up the stairs and returned to his room. He shut the door quietly behind him and layed on his bed, staring at the empty bed of the friend he hurt. He covered his head for the third time, not out of fear this time. He just didn't want people to know he was crying.


	9. The Ghost of Roxas Future

The Ghost of Roxas Future

It was the middle of midnight, and Roxas was fast asleep. Everything was quiet except for the faint _thump_ _thump_ _thump_ing of feet scurrying around the house. Several boys were sitting in the darkness of the kitchen discussing the matters that were going on.

"Do you think we should continue?"

"Well, of course, why not?"

"What if we mess up, man?"

"You won't. Everything is going to be fine."

"But I saw him crying..."

Silence.

"I just...think he should learn a lesson, guys."

"Being this mean? That's not you, man!"

"Okay, if you say so..."

* * *

Roxas awoke at the sound of knocking at his door. "Who goes there?" he said loudly.

The door was pushed open and a figure in a dark hood appeared. He held a pitchfork in his right hand, the other was over his heart. "I am the ghost of the future," the ghost said, his voice shaking. "I am here to show you, what will happen in the future if you don't change your inconsiderate ways."

"But I want to change, sir... I mean, uh," he fumbled, messing with the sleep cap he held tightly to his head before.

"Good," confirmed the ghost kindly. "And yes, it's 'sir', Roxas. Come with me."

The ghost offered his hand to Roxas and guided him out of the room. They stood outside the door and the ghost told him to look down the hall to his left, where the window was. Roxas, shocked, saw a box sitting in the middle of the hall with two people looming over it.

"Is that...?" Roxas was terriefied. "N-no... That can't be... That's not a coffin... is it?"

"Yes..." the ghost said gravely. "And maybe if-"

"Shut up!" Roxas yelled, tears springing into his eyes. "You can't tell me what the future is! Leave me alone!" He ran back into his room and slammed the door behind him. The ghost heard him sobbing and so, he ran into the kitchen and took his hood off.

* * *

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Hayner exclaimed, taking off the black robe. The other ghosts in the kitchen weren't listening to Hayner. They were munching on pizza rolls instead. In frustration, he knocked their snacks out of the plate and unto the floor. The two ghosts stared at him helplessly as if saying, "You just knocked down our pizza rolls..."

The ghost of the present picked a roll that was still on the plate and ate it. "Man, Pence, if you don't stop eating those, you're never gonna impress Olette!"

"But I love Totino's Pizza Rolls!" Pence exclaimed, pulling of the beard and flower adornments.

"Hush, fatty!"

"Shut up, you skinny bitch! Where'd you get the idea I liked Olette anyways, bitch?"

_"If you call Hayner a bitch one more time, Pence, I'm sending you to the principal's office!" _mystery voice said randomly, and he sneezed.

"Bitch!"

"That's it!" Hayner and Pence got into a weak fist fight. The ghost of Roxas past did nothing at all, except follow the five second rule.

"What's happening here, man?" said Wakka, as he and Tidus walked into the room casually. Tidus was holding a two-way radio and they were dressed in frayed tuxedo Halloween costumes.

"Hayner and Pence are beating each other up because they were going all Southpark and Totino's Pizza Rolls advertisement on us," Riku, the ghost of Roxas Past explain.

_"Okay..."_ said mystery voice. _"The wonderful ghost Marly will not tolerate-"_

**"SHUT UP, **_**SORA**_**!" **all the boys yelled. Hayner and Pence had seized their fighting just to say this with the others.

_"Okay, okay. I'll come down, just wait a sec and- __**Oof**_" Sora fell from the air conditioning tunnels, wearing a heavy puffer jacket, and his tanned nose was now red. He had pushed out of the tunnels several amplifiers he had placed throughtout the house and his microphone along with it.

Pence took a random photo. "This is how Sora looks like when he has a cold, Kairi," Pence pretended to say to the girl as if planning it already.

"Pence, that's not going to embarress me. Besides, Kairi doesn't like me, like me anymore," Sora said discouraged.

Pence looked at Riku, waiting for an answer that this wasn't true. Riku nodded. "It's true," Riku confirmed. Then he took Kairi's voice and said, "'I decided we're better off as friends and I'll be there for you Sora, if another girl ever likes you,' I quote!" Riku scoffed. "Whatever!"

"Riku, you're being gay," Sora said. "That's why people make bad rumors at school. Because you have a bad sense of humor! Shut up!"

Riku appeared hurt. "I'll just be cool then. Everyone on MySpace thinks I'm cool. And that's it! They don't think I can be funny," he complained. "MySpace is for lairs! Delete yours, Pence!"

"Why me?"

"Cause I hacked into your site and posted a horrible yaoi picture of some comic you like to read, and then typed 'This is my favorite pic of all time!'" Riku confessed in such detail. "And I changed your layout to Sailor Moon."

"You did _what_?! An-and how'd you know my password?!"

"Because, it's the love of your life, that's why! 'O-l-e-t-t-e'! It's frickin' obvious, Pence!" Riku screamed. "Just delete it! Same as all of you guys! Just delete it!"

"In fact, you know why I did that? Because people said it was you, Pence! Yes, you! You posted that me and Sora were gay for each other on the Azuno High School of Destiny Islands website, and now half the school believes it, when I really like Momo from home room! The only reason I wink at Sora is because she sits right next to him! In fact, they weren't even at Sora! No one respects even the keyblade master! He's like a hero!"

"You like Momo?" Sora pondered out loud. "But she's your best girl...buddy next to Kairi. And then you don't tell your best friend, either? What's wrong with you, Riku?"

"Nothing's wrong with me, Sora," Riku said. "I just need to calm down. I'm just pissed that Pence would do something like that, and that Kairi would actually say that anotther girl would never like you! That's bullshit! And now she's hanging out with those frickin' junior whores and bastards and we're on the verge of losing her!"

"Wow, Riku," said Tidus. "I didn't realize you and Sora had so many problems at school."

"Are you kidding?" Sora said, "You've been in the fights! Remember? It happened before my pants duel with Ebisumaru! That was before we left to vacation here, Tidus. Wakka?"

"Ah! Now I remember!"

"Me, too, man!"

"Well, if I had known how bad it was in Azuno High, I would have never posted that," Pence said. "You see, the school in Twilight Town isn't that bad with rumors."

"That's cause it's big," Riku said blankly. "Why don't you ride your butt on a ferry to Destiny Islands and have a taste for yourself sometime?" He was pissed. "Only fourty- five minutes from Twighlight Town! Or maybe you'll miss your computer to much to even visit!" He walked off, Sora followed.

"Let's go tell, Roxas it's all right," Sora said and the six boys journeyed upstairs, Riku leading and Pence in the rear.

* * *

And another chappie comes to a close... I'm clueless to what Pence's favorite manga is and I don't draw yaoi pics, ya perverts! But anyways, I plan on posting a new fanfic soon, so keep your eyes open for it! See ya! 


	10. Happy Boys and Happy Girls

Happy Boys and Happy Girls

**Chiru**: Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter of _The Organization Moves In!_ In this chapter, you might have to deal with some OOC-ness but please bear with me, and I hope you like!

Oh, and if you can name the artist that does the song "Happy Boys and Happy Girls" you get a brand new Lambourgini!

_>Sora show cases the Lambourgini_

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Larxene walked slowly behind Marluxia the next morning as he headed to Zexion's room. They had both woken up early, due to Roxas' scream, and decided to bother the emo boy this morning. They knocked at the door and when no one responded, Marluxia kicked the door in. Larxene chuckled. 

"Marluxia you idiot!" Zexion screamed. Apparently, they came in at the wrong time. Zexion seemed to be having a little personal moment with his teddy bear, asuming this because the bear was close to his mouth and slightly damp. But what scared the two new friends was that this little bear had long blond hair with antennea-like strands sticking out.

"OH...MY...GOD!" Larxene shrieked. "Is that my teddy bear?!"

"Larxene I c-" Then they both froze.

"Whoa...uh...Zexion, uh, do you have a little crush on the teddy bear or the actual Larxene?" Marluxia said awkwardly.

They both continued to say nothing, so Marluxia resolved in ditching them to pick some vanilla flowers in his garden. "I need to...uh..go...cause I need some vanilla for my cupcakes I'm baking for Roxas' party!"

"Roxas is having a party?" Larxene and Zexion asked in unison.

Marluxia shrugged. "Well apparently if he invited all the boys over..."

* * *

Sora, Riku, Hayner, Pence, Wakka, and Tidus stood in the hallway outside Roxas' door, while everyone was still sleeping. There plan was to sneak in quietly and scare him awake, but their plan was ruined when Sora's cellphone went off with the song "Happy Boys and Happy Girls" and an image of the animated Demyx appeared on the screen. (Think of one of Nomura-sama's drawings.) 

"What the heck do you listen to?" Riku asked.

"Good music," Sora replied with the most lamest response he could think of. "Hello? Oh, hey Demyx!" Sora pressed the speaker phone button so they could all listen.

_"So, did the plan work?"_ said Demyx's voice.

"Yeah! We pulled it off!" Riku said.

"I almost thought we wouldn't, man!" Wakka said.

_"Oh, I'm surprised he believed the 'magical dish of pizza rolls thing'. I can't believe you guys hide a walkie talkie in a dish of _Totino's Pizza Rolls_!"_ Demyx began to laugh.

"Well we did what we did. I just hope Roxas learned to be more empathetic, rather than being so absorbed with his own feelings all the time," Sora commented. "That gets on my nerves. Sometimes I can't believe we know each other."

Another voice came in from the blue. _"Who are you talking to, Demyx?" _she said.

_"Oh, some of my friends, Sharon, you'll meet all of my friends as soon as someone can drive me home."_

_"I can drive..."_

Sora closed his flip-phone. Those to were going to get into a conversation of their own. He signaled to his friends to enter the room quietly so they wouldn't wake him up, but Roxas was already stirring.

"Oh, hey guys!" Roxas greeted."You arrived early."

"Uh...how are you...Roxas?" Hayner said nervously, with a fake smile.

"I"m fine. But the wierdest things happened to me last night.."

Sora sighed. "It's pointless guys," he declared to the others. "We did it!"

The boys tried to shut Sora up be placing their palms over his mouth.

"Did what?" Roxas wasn't sure what they were talking about. He genuinely believed that three real ghosts had haunted him last night.

Sora pried the many hands away from his face. "I'm the wonderful ghost Marly," he confessed.

Pence, Riku, Wakka and Hayner left the room. Tidus was the only one who was willing to back Sora up which was surprising. That job was usually Riku's.

"What?" Roxas said, looking at the two as if they were crazy. He continued slowly. "So you're the voice? But what about the three ghost of Roxas..dom?"

"Riku was the past, Pence the present and Hayner was the future," Tidus explained. "We thought that we should teach you a lesson. Especially after you left Demyx to choke like that."

"But when did you get here? And how did you meet up with Demyx?"

"We arrived as soon as the ambulence came," said Sora. "The ferry was very early."

"So Demyx...he's not going to die?"

Sora and Tidus looked at each other, and the next moment they threw their heads back in laughter. "Of course not! That's why you heard his voice in the pizza snacks!" They continued to laugh and eventually fell to the ground, as Roxas got up from bed and trudged out the room. Pence, Hayner, Wakka, and Riku were leaning against the wall, listening to the two boys guffaw until they saw Roxas. He gave them a look that said, "Shame on you guys" and went on. Hayner gave him a funny look. Soon Roxas went to the bathroom and slammed the door.

A few seconds later, Roxas came running out, top speed, down the hallway and downstairs. Riku and the others approached the stairs slowly, then turned around to see Xigbar with a bath towel wrapped around his waist.

"What?" he said.

* * *

"Honestly, I don't like that idea of Roxas inviting all his friends over..." Zexion said. 

"Then, that's your problem, because I already invited my girls, so ha!" Larxene said and then turned her back to Zexion. She linked arms with Marluxia and dragged him into her room. Marluxia was trying to escape her grip so he could go flower picking, but gave up. She wanted to talk to him now that they were buddies. Larxene pushed Marluxia to sit down on her bed and she did too, sitting cross-legged in front of him.

"Have you ever seen Axel-kun sleeping? He looks so cute!" Larxene gushed happily. "Can you keep this a secret 'cause I sneaked into his room the other night!"

Marluxia sighed heavily, not being able to believe that this is what they were gonna talk about. Marluxia is a dude, and a straight one, so he doesn't want to listen to how cute Axel is. It didn't bother him if she talked of other Axel related matters, but not how _cute_ he is! So he decided to change the "Axel related matter" to something else Axel related. "Axel said he thought his Fire Chibi-Dog robot pet detected a shadow in his room _twice_," Marluxia said.

"**OMIGOSH**!" Larxene screamed excitedly! " I had no idea he had a Chibi-Dog! I have a _lightning_ one!" She had missed the actual point of Marluxia's statement.

"Oh really!" Marluxia cried giddily. "I have the EarthEssence Chibi-Dog! Wow!"

Marluxia and Larxene stared at each other in amazement and then hugged each other.

"Brother Marly! Where have you been all my life!" Larxene exclaimed, crying tears of joy.

It wasn't until a minute later that they let go of each other. " Larxene, you missed the point of my statement before, though. It was great to discover that you're a Chibi-Dog fan too, but were you really in Axel's room twice?"

"No," she said. "Honestly, Marly-kun."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it." Then he paused. "Larxene, since when have you started using honorifics?"

"Just now!" she responded coyly and giggled.

_Gosh, Marluxia thought, Larxene really has changed! Was this how she was before she became a Nobody? Have our former personalities begun to return to it's normalality? Is this the meaning of life? _(**A/N: **No! I just wanted to put that there! Lol!) _No! Your're just thinking to much, Marly! You're not making sense!_

Marluxia blushed, seeing Larxene giggle like that. She looked quite different then before and she could keep on laughing for a long time. She never used to do that. It was always directed to someones pain if she ever did laugh. Now all Marluxia wanted to do was to make her laugh. It was like a gift, or a prize; the only thing he wanted right now.

Larxene stopped her giggling and looked at Marluxia, confused. "Marly, why are you smiling like that?"

Marluxia returned from his daze and stood up quickly, hitting his head against one of the wall shelves above the bed. He knocked over her magazines, and kneeled on the floor with his hands on his head, trying to calm the sudden pain.

"Are you okay?" said Larxene as he felt a warm hand touch his own holding his head. At this gesture, Marluxia dashed out of the room, like an embarresed teenager and slammed his door shut.

"What's up with him...?" Larxene blinked.

* * *

Roxas hid his head in his arms as he sat in the dining room table. Sora, and the other boys were about to approach him when Sora's phone began to ring with a ringtone of the song "Boom Boom Boom Boom". 

Roxas looked up.

Riku shook his head and mumbled to himself. "What type of music..."

The music began to continue even though the call was answered. On the screen of Sora's camera phone was a live video recording of seven girls in the boys' age group. The girl in the front, a red-head holding her own phone, announced three words with the other's beaming behind her, holding victory signs.

_"Guess who's here?!"_

* * *

**Chiru**: Yay! I've finally acheived a milestone! Happy tenth chapter of _The Organization Moves In!_ Happy Happy! And look forward to more chapters and new fanfics by LoveIsSuperCooly a.k.a. Rebeka Chiru Hasuteru! Ha! Doesn't Sora have the coolest cellphone? It'd be _so_ cool to have cellphones that connect live images to the destination number! 

Well, see ya!

>_Sora gives a thumbs up and winks_


	11. Happy Boys and Happy Girls Part 2

**Happy Boys and Happy Girls- Part 2**

**Chiru:** Hey there! Welcome to the second part of _The Organization Moves In _chappie of "Happy Boys and Happy Girls!" I just wanted to thank you all for your comments and support and also I wanted to share with you guys that I really appreciate and value all your comments and reviews! I'll try to PM you guys more and I'm almost always available this summer so if you have questions on my profile, want to talk to me, ask me to check out your own profile or give me story ideas, that can always be arranged! Thanks guys! Love ya!

>Sora offers victory sign

* * *

"Kairi!" Sora gasped. "Wha- What are you doing here?"

"We were invited silly! Come to the front door!"

Sora rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe Kairi was still flirting with him.

"Yes! Girls!" Hayner exclaimed excitedy and was the first to rush to the front door of the house.

"O-Olette?" Pence stammered. He fell back and nearly fainted. Roxas rose from the table and lightly slapped Pence in the face so he could regain his poise.

"Come on let's go!" Roxas said and dragged Pence to the front door.

The boys, Sora, Roxas, Pence, Hayner, Tidus, Wakka, and Riku, stood before the seven girls, Kairi, Namine, Olette, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, and Selpie. Sora gave them a small wave. At this, Selphie reacted in trying to give all the boys a group hug at once.

"Cut it out, Selphie," Paine muttered. "Boys hate group hugs."

"I love group hugs..." Sora whispered to himself.

"So who invited you guys here?" Roxas interrogated. All the girls pointed at Namine, who looked surprised. Roxas gave her a look that said "Why?". She responded with a "But it's not my fault" gesture, and the couple continued their silent conversation until Larxene showed up behind Roxas.

"Oh, look," she said. "It's my guest! Come on in!" Larxene shoved her way behind the girls and pushed them inside the house. "You know what? I just realized. Where am I gonna room all of you?"

Then Larxene thought about the time when Axel had told her about the event in which his shirt caught on fire. She remembered that he said something about Xemnas lying about the house.

_"But I thought there was only twelve bedrooms in the house!" Axel cried._

_"I lied," Xemnas simply said. " Vexen and I just wanted to see what would happen if there was thirteen of us in twelve rooms."_

_That's right!_ she thought. _There's fourteen rooms in the house. Only two of them were guestrooms!_

"Do you mind if you all stayed in one room?"

"That would be fun!" Rikku and Selphie exclaimed. The others agreed with them except for Paine.

"That'll suck!" she said in mock cheer. I'll sleep in the living room..."

"Paine! Don't be such a party pooper!" Yuna cried. "Please?"

Paine saw Yuna's pouting face and them finally said, "Fine!" Rikku and Selphie clapped happily.

"Our bags haven't arrived yet, Larxene," Namine informed. "They're being delivered to your house. We arrived in two taxis."

"Yeah, one of us had to sit on the others lap," Paine said, glaring at Olette.

"What?" she said.

That explain everything Larxene needed to know. She led them up to her room, that's were they were going to hang out for the rest of the day. Simply seeing seven girls follow Larxene up to the third floor of the house had pissed Vexen off. No one had told them that they were going to have guest over.

* * *

Marluxia pulled a batch of fresh vanilla cupcakes when the machine had gone off. He had heard a few sounds come from the oven, but he didn't bother to check on his cupcakes until they were done. So when Marluxia found his cupcakes, he had found that they appeared distorted. They had exploded. Marluxia had no idea why, but these cupcakes had taken him forever to make. He used the best vanilla he could find in his garden, processed it, went to the store and found the freshest bag of flower, found a sugar cane at the farmers market and ground it down himself, and did all the normal steps with extra care to find his muffins transformed into an inanemate creature he did not recognize any longer. He poured so much love in baking these cupcakes, and now they were ruined. What was even worse was that these were for Larxene.

_Love is a terrible thing,_ Marluxia thought to himself as tears began to well up in his eyes.

Marluxia dropped the pan on the floor and took of his mitts. He went to his garden and wept.

* * *

"Do you think the cupcakes exploded yet?" Paine asked the seven boys.

"Why are you asking me?" Sora said. "I'm not involved in this remember? Marluxia worked very hard on those muffins!"

Tidus agreed.

"Man are you two a bunch of suck-up, good-two-shoes!" Paine exclaimed.

"At least we're not punks!"

Paine rolled her eyes. She didn't ditch the girly-girls to be insulted like that! They all wanted to do their nails, and read _Teen Vogue Japan. Whatever,_ Paine thought. She wanted explosive action! "I'm gonna go check to see if the cupcakes exploded!" Paine declared, and Riku, Hayner, Pence, Roxas, and Wakka followed. He hopes had been fufilled, when she the muffin pan on the floor with a dozen black cupcakes in space.

"Yes!" Paine exclaimed. Now that her mission had been fufilled, Paine was bored. "Now what?" she huffed.

* * *

_Ding Dong!_

That was the doorbell going off that evening, and with the sound of the doorbell, came the sound of seven girls rushing down the steps. They all knew who was at the door. Larxene, who was leading the six girly-girls, opened it for them. Demyx was standing at the front step with an arm around Sharona's shoulder.

"Oh hey, guys...er...girls!" Demyx greeted happily.

"Hey!" they said.

"Larxene's told us all about you and she said you're really nice!" Selphie said. She, being the super-friendliest of the girls, gave Demyx and Sharona a hug.

"Do you know all of them?" Sharon asked.

"I'm just meeting them. It's always nice to make new friends." Demyx replied warmly.

Larxene beckoned the couple to come in and take a seat on the couch. The girls sat on the floor, around the older kids on the couch.

"So how are you feeling?" Larxene asked Demyx.

"Okay, I just feel a bit light-heade-"

"Demyx, is she your girlfriend?" Rikku asked like a seven-year-old, interupting Demyx and pointing at Sharona. Namine glared at her, and Rikku shrugged back.

Demyx and Sharona blushed feverishly.

"No..." Demyx said, half-laughing, half-speaking. "We're just...friends."

"Yeah," Sharon agreed.

Rikku wanted to ask another question, but as soon as she opened her mouth Larxene said, "Hey, why don't you go to Demyx's room and play video games or something?"

The girls stood up and began to leave the room. Before they did, Kairi quickly asked, "Do you guys have Dance Dance Revolution?"

"Sorry!" Larxene responded from the couch. What she said was followed by several groans and sighs, then a sound resembling a stampede of elephants running up the stairs.

Vexen poked his head out of his room. He looked around the hallway and saw the six girls noislily going up to the third floor. "God, don't they know there's people working here?!" Vexen exclaimed angrily. His brainstorming had been interupted.

"Evidently, no. They don't. By the way, I thought you believed in science?" That was Xemnas, wearing a snow jacket, walking into Vexen's room with a pitcher of Kool-Aid and a popsicle mold.

"What are you-"

"I'm making popsicles for the girls, Vexen," Xemnas calmly explained. "If we have guests, it only makes sense to show them some hospitality."

"Roxas brought his boyfriends along, too, Xemnas. Wouldn't you need a larger popsicle mold?"

Xemnas stared at Vexen, trying to stifle his laughter.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"You said 'Roxas brought his boyfriends' !" Xemnas laughed. "That's gay, Vexen! And now you're talking about popsicle molds? Are you serious? Vexen talking about popsicles? No, being _concerned_ about popsicles! That's messed up!"

"What's wrong with what I said?" Vexen pondered seriously.

Xemnas didn't answer. Instead, he laid down the mold and tried to pour the Kool-Aid into the slots. The juice was already turning into a slushie form, so Xemnas was having a hard time with this. So eventually, he finished, sticking the sticks into each slot, and placed it in an elevated surface in Vexen's room. Then he left. Xemnas had a tendecy to only answer questions when he felt like it. So when he has children (if ever) he's not gonna be in the mood to answer their "why" questions.

"Everyone's so childish now that the Kingdom Hearts ordeal is over..." Vexen muttered. He probably was the only one who didn't change. His heart is frozen to stay the same no matter what happens. Even before he became a Nobody.

Luxord freely walked into Vexen's room and placed a deck of cards on an elevated surface next to the popsicle mold.

"What?" Vexen said.

"I'm trying to prove something to Xigbar, old man," Luxord said. "I'll see you over dinner." Then he left the room. Vexen went back to brainstorming when he left. About five minutes later, Xigbar came in, and placed a gun on an elevated surface next to the popsicle mold, over looking the deck of cards.

"Lemme guess-"

Xigbar interupted the older man and said, "Sorry to bother you,dude. I'm trying to prove something to Luxord. See ya around." Xigbar left, just as Luxord did.

* * *

Yeah, I don't think this chappie was really great. I'm currently suffering from writers block with this chapter, so I hope you guys understand and look forward to reading the next chapter anyway. I have a few plans for this fanfic, plans for future chappies, but remember, if you have any extra ideas that you'd like to see featured in _The Organization Moves In_ just send me a PM! Thanks guys, and remember... Love _is_ super cooly!


	12. Let Max!

**Let's Max!**

Hey, guys! This is of course, chapter 12 of _The Organization Moves In_ and I am happy to say that I've almost reached my first goal of fifty reviews, and I just wanted to thank you guys! I just wanted to say that, there's a random cameo of another Square character in the end of this chappie! Also, by the time I post this chapter, my new fanfic _Kids Like Us_ will have it's first chappie posted on the site!

* * *

The next day, after thirteen hours had passed, Luxord and Xigbar welcomed themselves into Vexen's room. They were tired and sleepy-eyed. They had waited all night for something good to happen. But nothing special happy.

"You guys again?" Vexen said, who was to Luxord and Xigbar's surprise awake at seven in the morning. "Damn, what was it you guys were trying to prove?"

Luxord sighed and went to explain. "Luxord and I were on Myspace and we recieved a message that said ' Studies have proven that freezing items can bring good luck to people. Although, only a few items work. Especially those with the first letter in the word being one of the first seven letters of the alphabet. If you happen to have an item that fits this requirement, try it, and send it to two people in the hour. If you send it you will have extraordinary good luck for the next thirteen hours.' That's exactly what it said."

Vexen stared at Luxord in surprise, not only because he could remember the entire message, but because they were dumb enough to believe a chain letter! "It's called a chain letter!"

"Ooohhhh!" Xigbar said. "Man, I finally know what they're talking about when they say 'chain letters are stupid'! Damn! Vexen, you're like old as hell, and you knew that!"

Vexen was offended but figured that he was better off not expressing his feelings to this rude comment of Xigbar. "Just go and take your stuff, boys!" Vexen said. When Luxord and Xigbar took their stuff, the older man pushed them out the door and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Namine walked down the hallway of the third floor, so she could climb down the stairs to the first floor. The first floor was where some of the boys were sleeping. Four boys were in the guest room (Waka, Tidus, Sora, and Riku) while the other two male guests (Hayner and Pence) shared the room with Demyx and Roxas. Five girls (Kairi, Selphie, Rikku, Olette, and Yuna) were in the guest room next to the boys and Namine stayed with Larxene. No one had any idea where Paine was. That's what Namine was doing now. But before she could go to the first floor, she stopped outside of someone's room. Music was blaring loudly. Music that offened Namine because of the horrible language. Music considered to be Rebeka's "blowing off steam" song (A/N: which oddly enough makes me laugh)!

_It's all about the he said she said bullshit!_

She could here laughing over the "horrid" music.

Curious, Namine cracked the door open. Paine was sitting on the floor drawing a picture with crayons scattered about her, and Zexion was joining her. He seemed really happy.

"I love the song, 'Break Stuff'!" Paine said happily as she worked on her picture. "It makes me feel better."

"I like it, too," Zexion said. "Hey, Paine, can I ask you a question?"

Paine blushed, keeping her eyes on the picture. She kept her response short and sweet. "Sure."

_I'm so bad_, Namine thought to herself. _What type of friend eavesdrops on a personal conversation? _Of course, Namine's other side thought,_ But man, this is so juicy! I mean, there's an obvious age differnce here! Paine's fifteen and he's like four years older! How awesome can this get? I had no idea Paine could score older guys! Wait, the question's coming!_

"Paine, do you..." Zexion paused, his cheeks flushing as well. "Do you, um.."

_Get on with it!_

"Do you think Larxene could ever like me?"

"What!?" Namine's not-so-shy side almost yelled out. It came out as only a whisper, and she had walked off before Zexion faced the door.

* * *

Larxene and Roxas went to gather up all their guests after breakfast started. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood, except for Namine and Paine. Everytime Larxene would ask, they would say it was nothing.

"Okay, guys! Roxas and I decided, that as a treat, we're all going to go to the movie theater and the arcade!" Larxene annouced from standing in front of the couch. They were all standing in the living room, ready to leave.

Everyone clapped and cheered with great enthusiasm.

"So I hope you guys have fun!" Roxas added.

Everyone ceased to clap and cheer with great enthusiasm. For some reason, Roxas has been giving people a negative air lately. Maybe because he's so obnoxiously moody about the stupidest things. He never actually forgave his friends about the _A Christmas Carol_ parody. Roxas hung his head.

"Do you guys have any questions?" Larxene asked.

Xigar, Demyx, Zexion, and Axel emerged downstairs all of a sudden, hearing about the news.

"I have a question, dude!" Xigbar said with his hand raised.

Larxene ignored him. "Any questions?"

"Ooo! Me!"

"Anyone else have questions!?" she insisted.

Axel got pissed and yelled, "Answer the **damn** question!" He lit a match to intimidate her and had it in her face, since he could burst into flames anymore.

"Axel-kun, I'm not scared. I used to work with lightning, remember?" She turned to Xigbar and said. "What's your question?"

"Can we come too?" he asked.

Everybody groaned, knowing that this was a dumb question.

"I thought we made it clear over breakfast, that anyone who wanted to come could come, Xiggy," she clarified.

"Oh, yeah! Well, let's go then!"

Everyone in the living room excitedly stormed out the door producing the biggest doorjam the house had suffered yet. The only person who made it through was Pence and Olette was in the exact middle.

_Olette's kinda like a plug_, Pence figured, _and if I pulled her out, everyone would go down the drain...er..fall down!_

So Pence approached her and held on to her arms.

"Pence, what are you doing?" Olette screamed over the angry yells. "This hurts!"

"I'm trying to get you guys all out of here and to the cinema's! Hold on to my arms."

Olette followed the directions given to her and grabbed his arms. Pence pulled with all his might until everyone fell to the ground.

Observing from the distance was the next door neighbors. "Damn, don't they look ridiculous?" Soshi said to his domestic partner. They were standing at the porch and surprisingly, none of them had a drink that day. They actually witnessed a huge dog pile of nineteen people.

* * *

At the theater, Sora lead his thirteen friends around.

"Amigosh!" Rikku screamed, stopping all the young people. Sora had lept fifteen feet in the air out of surprise.

"Omigosh! It's DDR!" she yelled, pointing at the arcade. And yes, there was a Dance Dance Revolution machine! The greatest arcade game that God ever placed on this beautiful planet. To Rikku, it glowed. The light, the grandness just emanated from the joyess machine!

Rikku ran towards the machine and hugged it. Tidus followed. Since she was in front of the screen, the couple who was currently playing, got a lot of misses and simply went off the platform and gave up on "Look At Us". Rikku and Tidus jumped in and quickly brought the score up, both ending the song with a B.

"Yes! Good enough for mid-song!" Tidus said. The next round was about to begin. In fact, the former players were only on the first round, which meant that Tidus and Rikku had recieved a free game. They didn't have to pay. Only they're kindness and unselfishness towards the machine was enough. The machine was happy to recieve it's first hug. So that's why they got two free rounds.

Or at least that was what Rikku convinced herself to think. She laughed.

"You two are crazy," Yuna said. Hayner nodded in agreement.

The next song was "My, My, My" and they both choose heavy.

"I can't even do heavy!" Sora said. "I'm stuck at standard!"

After they completed the song, they moved on to the final round, choosing the song "Cartoon Heros". Rikku loves songs by Aqua.

Tidus and Rikku were doing very well. You could even hear them singing along to the song. In fact, they were so good, the two were attracting attention from almost everybody in the arcade.

In the middle of the song though, Rikku tripped over her foot and fell to the ground. Tidus stopped dancing for a few seconds and then continued. The crowd seemed to be disappointed. You could tell by the rucus they were making.

"You can do it! Finish the song!" said a male voice in particular to Rikku. Then she felt that someone was pulling her up to her feet. This guy had spikey orangish-brown hair and headphones over it. His eyes were blue like Sora's.

Some of the people in Rikku and Tidus' group seemed to recongnize him. Rikku herself sure did. She looked at him in amazement... "Omigosh!... No way it's-"

* * *

And you're gonna have to find out in the next chappie! Sorry peoples. A writer's gotta do, what a writer's gotta do! Love ya! 


	13. Ya Ready?

**Ya Ready?**

Before the story continues, I would like to include an authors note! And I'd like to say also that I love using honorifics! Thank ya!

**A/N**: _Remember that in this fanfic, and my other ones, Square characters are real and so was their adventures, and Tetsuya Nomura based their adventures and the people in his games on them. Think of it, as someone made a video game with you as one of the characters and it's based on a special experience of yours. The characters look better in person (Rebeka faints when seeing Sora in real life...mufufufu...) and not alot of people recongnize them from the game. And they dress differently. So they aren't really celebrities, because only a few people recognize them. I do not own, Square Enix or Tetsuya Nomura-sama. I'm sure he owns himself and maybe if he's married, his wife owns him too._

* * *

"Neku Sakuraba! Is that really you?" Rikku said in awe. Tidus stopped playing DDR. 

"Umm..yes. How'd you know? Most people-"

"_Omigosh_," she gushed. "You know, you look _so_ much cuter in person rather than how Mr. Nomura-sama potrays you in _It's A Wonderful World_!"

"Thank you...but um... could you..."

Rikku was holding Neku tenderly and closely to herself as if they were lovers. Neku was in pure shock to do anything about it. Rikku's crew just stared at them.

"No one ever says that I'm super hotter in person then how Mr. Nomura animated me!" Riku complained to himself.

Neku blushed and said warmly, "I think it's time you should let go of me, now, Rikku."

"Wow!" Selphie shrieked. "He must recognize all of us too!" She assumed this since he knew Rikku's name.

Okay, so not only is Neku a devoted music lover, he has played all of Mr. Nomura-sensei's _Final Fantasy_ and _Kingdom Hearts _games. And it only makes since that he's played his own, too. He adjusted his headphones and noticed that the crowd that used to be around the machine had disappeared.

"So, how's your girlfriend, Shiki?" Rikku asked Neku.

"People think we go out?" Neku said and sighed. "Following the game as always... Me and her are just friends."

Axel walked into the situation all of a sudden. "Hey guys! What's all the hub-bub?"

"It's Neku Sakuraba!" Namine said to Axel.

"Neku Whaty-whata?"

"_Sakuraba!" _yelled all the kids.

"Don't tell me you never played his game!" Namine said.

Axel stared at Namine, puzzeled. He really didn't understand what she was talking about. _It's like this little girl is trying to tell me something... And I really don't understand what she is talking about... But hey! She's Roxas' girlfriend... _After maybe a minute, he smiled at her and patted her on the head.

"Let's play DDR, shall we?" Axel invited and slid his card in the card slot... thingy...? twice.

Roxas rushed to Axel's side, and in Axel's imagination, Roxas was a short nine year-old with a high Japanese voice (kinda like Honey in _Ouran High School Host Club_) and he tugged on Axel's skinny jeans and said, _"But Axel-kun, I wanna play with you!"_

_Axel looked at Roxas. "Ahh! You're so cute, Roxas, but I already challenged Namine," Axel said lovingly, and stoked Roxas' chin like he was his little brother._

_"Namine?" imaginery Roxas whimpered. "But she's a 'goyl', and 'goyls' are nasty, Axel-kun!"_

_"But I have to keep my word, Roxas. And girls are not nasty! They're cute and nice!" he argued._

_"But Axel-sam-aa-aa-aa-aaa!" Roxas cried. "Would you at least like some... hot cocoa?" He was crying tears and he rubbed his eyes, facing away from his best friend._

_Axel gasped. _Hot cocoa? Impossible!_ he thought. _Nine year-old's aren't suppose to possess that type of stuff!_ "Don't cry, brother Roxas! It means so much to me that you bought the cocoa!" Axel responded giving Little Roxas a hug. _

_"Really?"_

_Axel nodded."Yes. So, maybe next time!"_

_That comforted Little Roxas, and Axel smiled. They hugged again. Next time, they would have hot cocoa and play DDR together..._

**"Axel!'**

**"Axel!"**

"Let go of Namine! You've only got ten more seconds to pick a song!" Kairi yelled.

Axel's mind returned to Earth (or more specifically, an arcade room in a Japanese movie theater). He noticed that he was hugging Namine, and Roxas was gazing oddly at him. Feeling rejected by his best friend _and_ his girlfriend, Roxas walked off and left the arcade room.

_Roxas... _Axel sighed deeply, straightened his body, and faced the DDR machine. _Damn! Why is he so moody?_ he thought as he picked the closest song he liked. He had chosen the song "Heaven Is A '57 Metallic Gray" in heavy.

Sora felt jealous that Axel and Namine could do heavy. He hung his head in shame.

"Two hundred combo!" said The DDR Voice.

Sora looked up. Sure enough, Axel and Namine had a two hundred combo that was increasing every second.

Olette gasped. "But that's so difficult!" she cried. "Wow, Axel! You're The Ultimate!"

Upon hearing this, Sora hung his head once more. _I'll never be The Ultimate..._

"Thank you!" Axel said proudly, enjoying all the attention from the newly formed crowd. Unlike him, Namine didn't really like the attention.

Fed up with Axel's current "big-egoness", Sora stepped onto the platform and pushed Axel off. He quickly jammed the buttons and picked "Love Love Shine" without Namine's consent.

_If I can't be The Ultimate..._ Sora screamed in his head as he choose standard, the only level he could do. Namine seemed to be upset with him, and the audience were holding their breaths. Then the song began.

_**I'll have to be Second Ultimate! **_

Sora took the song head on, making sure he didn't screw up, especially in the end. He almost always screwed up in the end. But this time was different. Sora found himself performing nothing but perfects. He was going to do it this time!

In the end, Sora had to focus. _Time is only relative! _he thought and gave full concentration to the last part. He narrowed his eyes and stepped on every button as it came. Then... it was over. He cleared!

Now, for his score.

Sora stood before the screen, crossing his fingers hoping that he made... Yes!_ Triple A!_

"Yes! I did it!" Sora cried.

The small crowd cheered. Namine, despite how she felt about him picking the song for her, gave him a hi-five. Sora smiled. He hadn't been this happy since the last time he kissed Kairi.

"Way ta go, Sora!" Riku hollered.

Sora turned around to face his friends with a lopsided grin. He was outta breath and let's just say, his friends weren't looking too good. In fact, he could see two Riku's, two Kairi's, two Hayner's, two Tidus', two Wakka's, two Paine's...

And then he suddenly dropped to the ground.

"Idiot," Kairi muttered.

* * *

"Xemnas!" Xaldin screamed. _"Why?"_

"Because, I say so, that's why!" he barked. Xemnas was fuming, and piping hot with anger. Xaldin seemed like he was never going to give up with this topic.

"You know that's not a good answer!"

Luxord appeared into the kitchen and examined what Xaldin was holding in his hands. In his hands was a sad looking puppy. Xaldin was stroking it affectionately.

"Ugh! This argument again!" Luxord cried. "Xemnas, have a heart!"

"I have no heart!" Xemnas foolishly replied without thinking about what he said.

"I swear I just heard Satan laughing in the background..." Luxord commented in a sophisticated manner.

Xemnas froze. "I-I didn't mean that..."

"Uh-huh..." Luxord said suspiciously.

"I understand, Xemnas," Xaldin said. "I just thought this would be fun. Then Kiba would have a home, too."

"**YOU NAMED IT**?" Xemnas screamed. "Now you're going to be attached to _it!" _Xemnas began to mutter in panic, doing a strange little dance as he did so. _This is not good. This is not good. This is not good._

Then an imaginery lightbulb flashed above his head. I got it!

Xemnas turned around to face Luxord and Xaldin, suddenly smiling and wagging his finger. "Fine, you can keep this... 'Kiba'... as long as you and Xigbar get a job to take care of it!"

Xemnas and Xaldin shook hands on it.

Luxord pumped his fist in the air in a very OOC-ish way. "Yes!" he exclaimed. Then he blinked. "But why Xigbar?"

Xemnas simply smiled at them and said, "Because he loves dogs!"

* * *

Sai'x walked into the laundry room to get the load of clothes he put in the dryer. In the laundry room, Luxeaus was found ironing his tie and then putting it on. 

_Why is he getting dressed up?_ Sai'x pondered.

* * *

It's the unlucky number thirteen, and I was wondering if I should save this chapter and post it on July 13th since it's a Friday, but this chappie had nothing to do with bad luck. Well, right now, as well as doing story writing with fanfics _The Organizatiom Moves In_ and _Kids Like Us_, and my original story _Heartstrings_, I draw. But now, I'm even considering writing songs. Oh, well. Have a nice day!** :3**


	14. Welcome!

**Welcome!**

Ah.. ha ha... Sorry, guys, I didn't post for a while. So this is chappie fourteen for you guys, and I am happy to say that I have over 50 reviews now! Thank you so much! You guys rock!

* * *

"Luxeaus!" Sai'x said. 

The big man jumped about three feet in the air when he heard his name. That was only a sign that he was up to something.

"May, I ask what you are up to?" Sai'x asked.

Luxeaus' cheeks flushed into a rosy-red and he began to fumble with his tie. He cleared his voice. "Um, I saw a pretty girl walk into the house and I didn't want to be rude, so I dressed up," he said shyly.

"Ah," Sai'x said observingly. "And which girl is she?"

Luxeuas began to describe this girl in full detail. She had shoulder length brown hair, hazel eyes and today was sporting a denim suspender mini, a graphic tee, two stripped scarves, and red and white knee-hi socks.

Sai'x smirked. "You're telling me that you have a crush on Demyx's sixteen year-old lady friend?"

The big guy's face burned even brighter. _I'm not too old for her, though. I'm only twenty-four... _he thought. (Um... she's not even in college yet, Luxord!)

"Luxy, Luxy, Luxy..." Sai'x said, shaking his head. He began to chuckle. "You are one silly Insecure-able Hulk, my friend." He then walked off saying, "You should get out more and meet women who aren't in high school!"

Luxeaus felt embarresed. This is why he never tells people his secrets...

* * *

A full day had gone by since Marluxia ran away to his garden. He was lying on the ground, tummy down, looking through a hole he found. Marluxia was curious and decided to see what's inside, so he stuck his arm in the ground and felt around. When he thought he felt something, he grabbed it and pulled it out. He now was sitting on his bottom, examining a ring. It was beautiful, but covered in dirt. Marluxia wiped it clean and saw that it was two rings in actuality welded together. One was silver, the other on top was gold. 

"It's my lucky day," Marluxia said to himself and he slipped it on his finger. He smiled. Contented, Marluxia grabbed a nearby rose and looked at it. It never hurt him to hold one. His fingers were to much used to it. Same as how once you know someone very well and get to loving them, you can admire their beauty, minding any of their flaws.

Marluxia sighed. He could stay in this garden all day.

* * *

"Paper..." Xigbar said. "It's paper. So I'm suppose to fill this out?" 

"Of course, Xiggy," Xaldin replied rolling his eyes. " Don't be stupid."

They stood in an office side by side, filling out their resume's. If you were quite enough, you could hear the song "Season's Call" playing laxfullly in the background. Everyone in the room was serious, and just filling out resume's.

"Wow," chuckled a young nineteen year-old beside Xaldin. " I didn't know there was a room especially for filling out resumes! This is odd enough."

"Yeah, man! I know," said another teenager on the other side of both men. "What do you think they'll do next? Make a room for playing _Halo_?"

They both started laughing. Xigbar and Xaldin had no idea what was so funny. So they just finished their resume and gave it to the official resume person. (Since when were there official resume people?) Then they left the room, headed to the van to return home.

"You know what, Xigbar?"

"What?"

Xaldin shrugged. "Do you think anyone will hire us?"

"_Pufft_! Yeah, right!"

Xaldin looked discouraged. "But we have to do it for Kiba!"

"I love Kiba..."

"Then don't be such a pessimist!" Xaldin yelled. "God!"

"Dude, what's your problem?" Xigbar asked, freezing in the middle of their walk.

Xaldin took a deep breath. "It's just, I want things to turn out well for Kiba. A parent is suppose to make sure that their kids' lives are filled with happiness.. I just want to see a smile on his face..."

Awkward silence...

Xigbar gave him a weird look.

The silence continued...

"What!?" Xaldin yelled.

"You're such a girlfriend-boyfriend-couple, Xaldin!" Xigbar laughed, even though this made no sense.

"I am no one's girlfriend or boyfriend! So you just shout up!" Xaldin protested. "I'm telling the truth!"

"I don't care! Just get the hell in the car!"

* * *

"Eh? Do you think he'll be... You think he'll be okay?" Demyx pondered. 

"Well, of course he'll be okay!" Neku Sakuraba said nervously, laughing a whole hell-of-a-lot.

"Sora! Wake up!" Riku screamed, shaking Sora's unconcious body. Anyone who cared about Sora was in the boys' guest room, waiting until he woke up. They all had to cut their trip to the movie theater short because of what happened to Sora.

"I don't care if he made a triple A!" Axel muttered, leaning against the wall. "I can pwn Sora's score. Unlike him, I can do heavy..." He began to ramble on and on and on about how good he is with DDR.

"Oh, Axel, you will forever stay ultimate!" Olette shrieked. She had been following Axel around like a hungry dog ever since she discovered his skills. Pence glared at Axel, jealousy getting the better of him.

"Sora! Wake up!" Riku hollered.

**"RIKU, SHUT UP!"** Kairi yelled. She fiercely kicked him in the face and knocked him down like a bowling pin. Axel, Pence, Olette, Neku, Tidus, Hayner, Demyx, and Namine all gasped. Namine began to cry dramatically.

**"Now they're both dead!"** she wailed.

"He wouldn't shut up," Kairi explained innocently, patting Namine on the back. "I did it for the benefit of both of them. Because I'm their friend and that's what friends do."

Neku choked on this comment and left the room quickly.

"Really?" Namine asked. She looked up, allowing Kairi to stare at her pale, tear-stained face.

"Really," Kairi replied. Then she gave Namine a big hug. "They'll be fine..."

Pence, Olette, Tidus, Hayner, and Demyx stared in disbelief, jaws dropped. How could Namine take this so lightly?

Axel was moved and in tears by now. "_Rooo-ku-sa-suuu-kuuuuuuuun!_" he wimpered. "I've... ignored you... dear friend..." He dropped to his knees and buried his face in his hands, facing the wall.

"Um.. what's wrong with him?" Namine spoke up.

Every concious person in the room turned to face Axel, ignoring Sora and Riku. Demyx picked up a CD player in the room, left to go next door to the girls' guest room and returned with dramatic background music playing from Ouran High School Host Club.

"I'm an awful friend!" Axel cried. "_Baka!_" He hit his head on the wall and did this serveral times more, repeating the same word over and over _("Baka! Baka! Baka!"), _until he stopped. He turned to look at the others wanly, saying, "Forgive me..."

Then he went out as well.

"**NOOOOOOO!"** Olette screamed. "Axel-san! Why?"

**"Now they're all dead!" **Namine wailed even louder. Kairi knocked her out, too, by the way...

"Stop doing that!" Hayner and Tidus finally yelled.

"Oh, now I get a word from you two," Kairi said sassily.

"You know what?" Tidus spat. "Your just mad because you dumped Sora and found out the hard way that Ebisu wasn't that great!"

Kairi remained silent, thinking sullenly for a little while. All she could say was, "So?"

"Ha! So you admit-" Tidus paused, blinking twice. "What?"

"Ooooooo!" Demyx said. "I wonder what will happen next! I'll just have to get my shoes! But I'll be back!" He left the room giddily. He didn't forget to bring the CD player with him.


	15. Sora In Wonderland

**Sora In Wonderland**

I find it that often times, a tv show, anime or not, will have a sports or dream episode. I wanted to incorporate that into my story, so here we go! Here's chapter fifteen, the first dream episode! Sora in Wonderland, part one!

* * *

Sora scratched the back of his head, waking up all of a sudden. He was sleeping agaisnt the tree. "What happened...?" he mumbled as he began to look around. Everything looked so different. He couldn't recognize where he was. Everything was so colorful and bright, and the sky was a bright shade of pink. There was tons of grass and flowers, too.

"Where am I?" he pondered. "Please don't tell me I'm in that crazy world Wonderland again!"

"But you're not!" said a voice coming from above him.

Sora looked up. It was Marluxia. Except he looked somewhat different. His hair was normal, but two pink cat ears sprung out of his head. Pink and yellow strips were embeded in his skin and a tail appeared to be coming from his skinny jeans. He still looked human (his eyes were normal and things like that) but he had whiskers tattooed on his face. He was currently fixated on a rose.

"Marluxia? What are you doing up there?" Sora demanded. "And what happened to you?"

The cat Marluxia appeared puzzled. "Marluxia, who's he? I am Neko Cheshire! And the real question is, why are you down there? But who knows which way is really up? And which way is really down?" He snapped his fingers, and the next minute Sora's nose was touching the Cheshire's.

Sora panicked, backing away carefully from the Cheshire Cat. This wasn't so easy, since he was on a tree branch. Sora wanted to get down and find his way out of here, but the cat was trying to stop him.

"What are you doing-ne?" Marluxia asked. "You're going to fall up, if you jump down!"

"I'm gonna look for my gummi ship!" Sora replied and braced himself to jump off the tree.

"Don't or you'll drown!" the cat insisted.

"That doesn't make sense!" Sora said, looking at the ground the wrong way. He was hanging upside down from his position that was already upside down. So he was looking at the "ground". The cat was trying to confuse him. "I'll be fine!"

"Do as you wish. But not all things in this life must make sense!"

Sora, not at all clear in thought, lept off the tree, in the wrong manner. As a result, he was falling down into the sky.

"Tsk-tsk," the cat muttered, watching Sora fall down, screaming, as he sat (what is clearly) upside down on the tree branch. He sniffed his rose, contented.

Next thing, Sora fell into a body of water. Everything was upright now, and the sky was a regular shade of blue. While he was wading in the water, he could see a small figure, that turned out to be Xaldin, standing on a teeny island, holding an egret. Xaldin held back the egret, then swiftly swung it with all his might, sending a tiny ball soaring into the sky.

"Fore!" yelled Xaldin.

Then, to Sora's surprise, the sky shattered into a million pieces, and it became night fall.

"Hey, kid!" Xaldin yelled in a mega-phone from the island. "If jelly-fish come out at night, you better watch out!"

"What?!" Sora hollered back.

"Watch-"

Xaldin never finished what he was going to say. Sora couldn't here him. All he knew was that he was being dragged through the water. Something had taken hold of his foot, and Sora was panicking. It was a blur to him. The water was too dark. He tried hard to escape it's grasp, while he still had any breath. Just about when Sora couldn't hold it anymore, he suddenly came above the surface.

Sora rested partially on the ground, half of him still in the water. _That was scary..._ he thought.

"Wakey, wakey!" said a cute little voice. Sora looked up to see a little blond haired boy, shaking his body. This kid looked like a mouse, complete with big blonde ears, black lines for whiskers, a thin tail and little black nose.

"I'm awake..." mumbled Sora, planting his face in the sweet smelling mud.

"Then why don't you move!" cried the little boy. "You're ruining my hot cocoa! It's gourmet-chu! Now eldest brother will be upset!" He crossed his arms, pouting.

_I'm surprised a little boy could put his hands on gourmet chocolate_, Sora mused. _Wait a minute! Is that why this liquid is warm!!? _He glanced behind him to see a steaming brown pond. There were white frogs sitting on nearby rocks, and pale dragonflies skimming across the pond.

Sora cringed. _That's so weird..._ "Suddenly, I feel light-headed," Sora muttered and continued to lie on the ground.

Seeing that it was possible that Sora could faint, the little mouse got scared. "No!" he cried. "Don't leave me! I need to introduce you to my big brothers!" The boy took Sora's arm and began to drag him across the mud.

Sora, yanked free from his grasp. "What are you doing?!" Sora exclaimed, rubbing the mess from his face. "If you wanted me to come with you, you only need to ask."

The mouse stared at him innocently. "Will you come with me then-chu?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah," he said. "By the way, I never asked, what's your name? I'm Sora!" He pointed at himself.

The mouse took both of Sora's hands in his and smiled. "I'm Roxas! Where'd you come from?"

_**ROXAS?!! **_Sora screamed in his head, completely shocked. He would have never guess. _But he's so young and that would mean his older brothers are...!_

**"Deeeee-myx! Aaaaaaxx-eeel!"** yelled Roxas as soon as they entered the living room of the house. "I'm back!"

Axel and Demyx turned back from their seats, gazing blankly at Roxas. "We know!" they said in unison. The both appeared like foxes, one was red and the other was a sandy color. They had the same metamorphasis as the other animal characters, Sora encountered.

"But I have a new friend-chu!"

"We know!"

"His name is Sora!"

"We kno- errr..." they both fumbled. "We don't care!"

"But, big brothers, I..."

"Shut up!" They turned their backs on him and continued watching the wooden television set before them. "We're waiting for the Supasta-nyah!"

"The Superstar?" Sora repeated in amazement.

Little Roxas nodded. "He's having a live concert today-chu!"

A familiar guy, with white cat ears appeared on the screen, after a commercial break ended. He was standing on stage infront of thousands of other animal people. He said something in Japanese and began singing a song called "Guilty Beauty Love".

**"Riku!" **Sora exclaimed. "It's Riku!"

"Nooooooo! It's _Supasta!" _Demyx and Axel insisted. "Who's Riku?"

"He's my best friend!" Sora replied. "Besides, why do you talk at the same time all the time?"

Demyx slouched on his seat and appeared against the wall behind Sora. Sora jumped in surprise. Then he turned around to face him.

"We don't do it all the time-ne!" Demyx replied with a smile.

Axel did the same as his "brother" and was standing behind Sora. He tapped him lightly on the shoulder, and Sora's shoulder's shot straight up.

"Yeah! We only do it to intimidate others-nyah!"

"But obviously, there's nothing to fear," they continued in unison. "Because you evidently don't belong here!"

As soon as the two foxes had finished talking, Demyx pat the tops of Sora's head, Axel poked Sora's nose and Roxas slapped Sora's... well, behind.

"What'd you do that for!" Sora scolded Roxas. Then, all of a sudden, brown ears sprouted from Sora's head, black lines drew on his face, and a bushy tail crept a hole in his pants. _Ping! _Lastly, his nose turned black.

Roxas brought his hands together and pulled his palms apart to produce a mirror. He held it in front of the newcomer so he could study his reflection.

"Now you're one of us!" Axel commented, clapping his hands happily. "Rather dashing!"

"I say quite 'foxy'. Wouldn't you agree, dear brother?" Demyx joked with a laugh. He elbowed Axel playfully in the ribs.

Sora gasped. "What the hell!" he exclaimed in a rather unusually high tone.

"Wouldn't you prefer to say 'What the _swell_'?" Demyx said. "Because I dare say-ne, that I'm insulted!"

Axel the fox hit is brother. "Quit it with the lamity!" he demaded.

"Lamity isn't a real word!" Roxas hollered towards Axel, tearing up. "Stop hitting my brother!"

Sora was panicking. "Guys! Shut up! I'm a fox!"

"We know!" they all muttered in unison.

"Duh!" Demyx said sassily. He crossed his arms. "If you're going to fit in, you have to look a certain way!"

"Which reminds me," Axel said, "that we forgot to say..."

"Welcome to Sueniolandia!" the three said to Sora.

Sora rose an eyebrow and repeated the words slowly. "Suenio-...landia...?"

* * *

And that's it for part one! By the way, this would probably be the first story arc of the fanfic! So stay tuned! You guys are awesome! 


	16. Douse Yourself In Cheap Perfume

**Douse Yourself In Cheap Perfume, Because It's So Fittting Of The Way You Are and You're Height!**

_Rebeka looks around. "Oh! There you are! Hey!" She looks above her and sees a series of words. "'Douse yourself in cheap perfume," she reads, "because it's so fitting of the way you are'? And what about my hieght? The fu--- This has nothing to do with this chapter!"_

I like the sky. That's in a cute fox form... Can't wait to bring out the art supplies, again... I'm sure my little foxy-woxy will enjoy our little game once more!_ she thinks. She spots Sora in a fox costume and runs towards him._

_"Rebeka!" Sora the fox yells, sheilding his body from Rebeka's markers. "I thought you were my friend! I'm calling 9-1-1!"_

_"Of course, I'm your friend, Sora-kun!" she replies evilly. "But I just though we should have some fun! Obviously these people can't see we're busy! ... They need to go ahead and read the story. Then maybe I'll leave you alone... and take you to the movies!"_

_"Okay, I'd like that," Sora said sweetly. He smiles, forgetting the fact that a crazy five-foot-seven girl was gonna draw on his body._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I got a new soundtrack!" Demyx sang out as he walked into the room. He was holding a pair of Converse sneakers. "It's from Eureka Seven!"

Tidus and Kairi gave Demyx a rude look. "Eep!" Demyx shrieked and walked out the room. He sat outside the door, playing some dramatic background music. Kairi and Tidus could hear it and it kinda got on their nerves.

"So, you don't like Ebisu anymore?" Tidus asked.

Kairi looked down. "He's very controlling. Besides, I like the sky. The sunset makes me very emotional and it's just so wonderful. It's a very amazing thing. It supports it's buddies, the sun, the stars, the moon, the planets. And even when it has all these things to keep in mind, he doesn't mind. It's very amazing."

Riku finally came out of his unconscious state, looking arouind. Tidus was just staring awkwardly at Kairi.

"You... hippie-poet...person!" That was all Tidus managed to say.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Namine was randomly walking around the house, carrying her sketchpad as she was accompanied with Larxene. They were journeying to rooms they never knew existed in the house. They found a basement, and Vexen's secret labatory. There, they had found many posters which proudly declared "I love Science" or "I believe in Science". Namine shuddered. She felt that they weren't suppose to be in there so they had gone and found a basement. Apart from the basement, they found a fully decorated room, with a TV set, video games, stereo, the works.

"This room must have been decorated then forgotten the next day," Larxene observed, waliking around. Namine quickly was sketching features in the room, playing detective. But then, they discovered a can of _Sprite_ sitting on a table.

"Evidently, someone's been in this room," Larxene observed once more. Namine quickly drew the soda can and took a seat on a LaZ-Boy angled at a corner. She could suddenly here crying coming from somewhere very close, so Namine got on her knees and looked behind the couch.

"Paine!" Namine exclaimed. She pulled the chair away so she could get in the corner with Paine. "You're crying!"

Larxene approached the two younger girls and stood by the chair. "What's wrong?" said Larxene.

Paine looked up at the two blondes, her face tear stained. She hid her face again. "I don't feel well..." she mumbled.

"How come?" Namine wondered.

"Becuase, my left side of my body is in pain and... Sora's five-foot-eight! He likes milk!"

"He is...and he does?" Larxene said. _You know, I've never noticed how much that squirt has grown... _"I had a feeling those big feet were a sign of major growth..." she added. _Not to mention those hands..._

"That's not important!" Namine exclaimed. "Is that really it?"

"No!" Paine muttered.

"Then what is it?"

"I don't want to say!"

"Why?"

"Because Larxene's right there!"

Larxene appeared offended. "Fine then, I'll leave!" Larxene walked out of the room with her head held high.

Namine said, "Okay, so then, what's up?"

"Zexion likes Larxene!" Paine sobbed.

_Oh yeah_, Namine thought, that's true! _When Zexion and Paine were hanging out together, he came clean about his feelings for Larxene. What am I gonna say?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_What am I gonna say? _Marluxia thought, finally leaving his garden after moping so long.He was now standing outside the kitchen._ No, what am I gonna do? The cupcakes exploded and I have nothing to give to Larxene. I don't know what I'm gonna say, either!_

_Face it. Larxene will never like you. She always swoons over Axel. _Marluxia sighed. "This is so unfair!" he wailed, bringing himself to tears. He was gonna cover his face with his hands when he noticed the ring on his finger. He suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, Marluxia-san!" Yuna called. She was running towards the young man and Rikku and Selphie followed behind her. They didn't look very happy, unlike Yuna who appeared as if she was about to roll over laughing.

"Yes?"

"Rikku and Selphie have a crush on you!" she said childishly.

"No we don't!" Rikku and Selphie cried, tugging on his pants trying to convince him.

"No, really!" Yuna continued. "They think you're pretty hot! They also think it's cute how fashionable you are! And they say they think it's sexy that you smell like roses all the time! In fact, I quote from Selphie "'I wouldn't mind making love to that six-foot beast right now!'"

Selphie "died". Marluxia swore he saw the teenage girl's soul leave her body. Rikku stared at a nearby flower pot, pretending to be find it unbeatably interesting. "I can't believe you, Yuna! That's not like you!" she spat.

Meanwhile, while the two girls began bickering, Marluxia found himself blushing. _Even if they are six years younger than me, I feel more confident already. They think I'm sexy..._ He smiled bashfully, covering his now rosy cheeks with the high collars of his layered stripe polos. He gathered the girls in a hug in one motion and thanked them. After bowing, he confidently walked off to find Larxene.

"So cute!" Rikku swooned, and Selphie dropped to the floor. Rikku followed her down.

"You guys are so silly!" Yuna whispered. Her friends, naturally didn't respond because, well, uh, let's say they weren't in this world right now. "You know," she said to herself. "It's suddenly hot in here and, I'm feeling woozy and..."

_Thump!_

A few minutes passed and Tidus appeared out of the kitchen with two glasses of milk. "I hope I got enough for Sora," he mumbled to himself. Then he saw the three girls lying on the ground, including his girlfriend.

"Yuna!" he hollered, setting the two glasses down, and rushing towards her. "Omigosh! What happened!? You feel warm!" He looked at Rikku and Selphie who wore silly expressions on their faces.

"Oh my God! What's with everyone falling unconscoius?" he wondered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zexion walked down the hall of the second floor that afternoon, on his way to his bedroom on the third floor with his food. He refused to eat dinner with everybody that night, because things were getting to rowdy for him downstairs. Not to mention, there were people who didn't show up, some were unconscious, maybe one was hiding from others, maybe someone was praticing what to say to the admireree in the mirror, two others were working jobs and still haven't arrived yet... Everything was so hectic.

Zexion sighed as he walked past Xemnas door. He then stopped in his tracks, hearing two loud voices coming from the room. He leaned against the wall and began to eavesdrop.

"Um, Xemnas, sir. What are we going to do tomorrow night?" asked Sai'x's voice.

Zexion shuddered, hoping Xemnas didn't answer in the most impossible way...

"The same thing we do everynight, Sai'x," replied Xemnas slyly.

Sai'x produced a low chuckle. "And what would that be?"

Zexion was somewhat creeped out now. He stuck out his tongue, grossed out.

"Try and take over the world!" Xemnas began to laugh boisterously, but Sai'x did not find this funny at all. Zexion, on the other hand, found this statement relieving. Well until Xemnas said, "Just kidding!"

Zexion grew tense again. The constant switching of thought and emotion was going to wear him out.

"You know what I'm going to do, Sai'x. You of all people should know."

"Oh, really?" Sai'x replied matter-of-factly.

Silence. _They stopped talking!_ Zexion thought. _This is wrong. So kinky, I hate it! _

Then Sai'x finally spoke up. "Right, you're planning that party for all of us. I remember now!"

Zexion took a deep breath. _That was a close one! _He felt light-headed now. So he quickly stood up and ran to his room to lay down.

Tonight, maybe one more person would be found unconscious, and two others would be planning for a party together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, guys, thanks for reading! That last part was a perverted parody of _Pinky and The Brain_ if you've ever watched it. You know, in the end of the episode Pinky would say, "Um, Brain, what are we gonna do tommorrow night, narf?" and Brain would always reply with, "The same thing we do everynight Pinky. Try and take over the world!"

Anyways, I'll post the next chappie soon. I'm starting to sadly, run out of ideas.


	17. Sora In Wonderland Part 2

**Sora In Wonderland**** - Part 2**

"Yes!" Demyx replied happily. "This is Suenolandia!"

"Okay," Sora said. "So how do you get out of here?"

Demyx, Roxas, and Axel frowned. "You wanna leave already?" Axel mumbled sadly.

"That's no fair!" Little Roxas cried. "You never even tried the cocoa yet! It's great especially with all the marshmallow frogs and dragonflies bathing in it!" Roxas rubbed his tummy and smacked his lips. Axel gave him a hug, fussing over how cute the mouse boy was. He began to purr like a cat. Sora awkwardly studied this seemingly warm moment.

"Anyway!" Demyx shouted, trying to avert Sora's attention from the two males. Sora pretended as if he didn't notice. "We don't know how to leave this place either. The only one who should know is the Queen-ne!"

Sora crossed his arms. "And how do I get to this.. err.. queen?" Sora asked. He was trying not to get distracted by Axel, who was expressing some public affection for Roxas by licking the younger mouse's fur. Sora just wanted to assume that this was a brotherly love thing for furry beings.

Demyx caught Sora staring and said, "You know what? Why don't you go up the hill and fetch me a pail of water?" he requested, laughing nervously. Sora didn't complain and did what he was told. He grabbed a bucket that suddenly popped beside Demyx's leg from thin air. As soon as Sora left the house and shut the door, he could hear Demyx scolding his older and younger brother. "You guys are embarrassing me!" he cried. " How would you feel if I was licking Sharona's fur for her when you two are having an important conversation with a customer? Besides, to furless Suenolandian's, it doesn't look right!"

"But it's a very nice and affectionate thing to do-nyah!" Little Roxas argued.

"Yeah," Axel agreed. "According to the Suenolandian rules, a human dubbed with fur and animal features should be proud, and show affection to other furred Suenolandian's by cleansing them while the effect lasts. Or offering a kiss, on less personal levels, will do, because all humans are born fur-less and might not get the chance to ever get their few moments of animal-ness. Therefore they may never show appreciation to the real animals for what they do! Therefore saying, you're lucky I dubbed you and Roxas!"

"I know that but...!"

Sora heard enough and began to climb up the hill. He didn't want to believe that his being in fox form was some type of physical inheritance for animal appreciation. Not to mention having to think of all the random furry people running up to him and licking his fur clean. _This is so wierd, _Sora thought gloomily._ If this is temporary, when will this rub off? And what about the Chesire Cat? He must be that way forever._

"Indeed I am-ne!" said a echoing voice. When Sora had arrived at the top of the hill, he peered into the wooden well to see Marluxia sitting on the waterbucket. He dug his sharp nails into the wood and began to climb his way up. Soon he was sitting on the rim of the well, he legs crossed and his eyes gazing intently at Sora.

"Of course, I'm stuck like this forever! I'm Neko Chesire-ne! Unlike the other inhabitants of Suenolandia, I'm not completely human and I was born like this-ne, despite having human parents," Marluxia explained. "You on the other hand, have been dubbed! If you stay here, you can get dubbed several times more! It wears off and only reappears to dubbed Suenolandian humans under the age of thirty-ne."

"But I'm not a from here!" Sora reminded Marluxia while he was cranking up the bucket from the bottom of the well.

"But you are younger than thirty! But who is to tell by one's looks-ne?" Marluxia said cheerfully. He beamed.

Sora set the water filled bucket beside him. He appeared to be upset and in misery.

"It's okay, Sora. You look fine, and in my own opinion rather cute-ne! The girls should agree!" Marluxia grinned. "But if you really wish to never be dubbed again, you could wait to outgrow it or lose your virginity right now!"

Sora blushed and tripped over his waterbucket from embarressment.

"Yeah, I honestly don't recommand the second option to someone as young and innocent as you-ne!" Marluxia burst into laughter all of a sudden, finding the abashed expression on Sora's face hilarious. "I'm sure you wouldn't be that selfish to hurt some poor girl."

Sora's jeans were now even more muddier now. "Off of that topic, please tell me how to get outta here!" he cried.

Marluxia stood up from the rim of the well. "Oh, uh, if you wish to leave this world you must go consult the Queen!" He placed a pointed finger on Sora's chest, handed him the water bucket (which Sora accepted reluctantly), and pushed him lightly. Sora fell back, rolling down the hill. "Oh, look! Jack came tumbling down the hill!" said the Chesire Cat, laughing heartily. "Funny how that works-ne!"

Sora found himself staring at the night sky. He picked himself up and looked over at the water bucket. To his surprise, nothing had spilled out and it was sitting upright beside him. He picked it up and knocked at the door of the Demyx, Axel, and Little Roxas' house. Axel answered the door. Apparently, they had seized their arguing.

"I fetched a pail of water," Sora said dumbly.

"Oh, really?" Axel said with his arms crossed. "Why? Because cats don't like water?"

"But you're a fo-"

"Foxes are more cat-like than dog-like! Got it memorized?" Axel yelled. "Besides, it puts me off like a match-ne!"

Sora rose an eyebrow. "Um, you're using that as a figurative language term, right?"

"Well of course-ne!" he chuckled. "What? It's not like I ever had fire powers like that Flaming Torch guy! That's so silly. Oh, and commit that thought to memory, will ya?"

Sora sighed, considering the irony of Axel's words.

Demyx grabbed the pail of water. "Thank you, Sora!" he said happily. "Unlike others, I appreciate the goodness of water." He glared at Axel as he spoke his next sentence. "Because some people wouldn't be alive without it!"

Axel silently pointed at himself, making faces as if he didn't comprehend. "Chyeah, like I need water to survive-ne! Besides, I can survive on faith and love!"

"Yeah!" Roxas agreed, leaping into the air. He pumped a furry fist in the air. "Yay for universal faith and love-nyah!"

Demyx rolled his eyes. "Well, duh, but you need food and water too-ne!"

Sora cleared his voice. "Um, guys, I gotta go."

"Where-ne?" Little Roxas asked, eyes wide.

"I"m gonna go see the Queen!" Sora replied grandly.

Little Roxas spontaneously leaped on Sora, embracing him around the neck. It wasn't until now, that Sora realized how small this nine-year old was. "I wanna go, too! I wanna go on an adventure, too-chu!" he said in Sora's face. Suddenly, the little blond mouse's eyes squinted and he started to giggle. "Too-chu! Too-chu! Too-chu! Too-chu! Too-chu!"

"Roxas, stop," Demyx insisted in a concerned tone. "Please, we don't want you to leave us, Roxas! The three of us, and this small house, is all we have, and it'll be much safer here."

"Yeah, Roxas!" Axel agreed, opening his arms to Roxas.

"Mmmmmmm..." Roxas groaned. "I don't know..." He started crying, and Sora was dumfounded, holding the tiny mouse-boy. Randomly, Roxas began pulling something out of the back of Sora's shirt.

"What are you doing, you little monkey!" Sora cried, spinning in circles. "There's nothing you want in there!"

Roxas magically pulled a teddy bear, and a box of cookies from inside Sora's shirt. "Yay!" he squealed. "I found Enraku! And oatmeal raisin bakies!"

Sora let the little boy go, setting him on the ground. "Um, I really have to go now, I'll see ya another time and maybe we can go on an adventure together?" He tried to ignore the fact that this dubbed Roxas had found his long lost teddy bear and cookies in his shirt. He began to back up towards the door, feeling behind him. When his hand landed upon the door handle, Roxas placed a watch on Sora's wrist. "Oh, thanks!" he said. Then he opened the door and left. "Bye!"

"See you later-ne!" said all three from behind the closed door. Sora glanced at the watch, then took his first step from the house.

Sora walked east of the house, leavng the clearer woods. He followed a yellow-brick road, leading into the deeper forest. It was kinda scary for him, especially because it was so dark and quiet. Still Sora had faced many dangerous and scary things, and Donald and Goofy were always there to have his back, and occasionally sing the song they used to sing with Mickey: "Three Is A Magic Number". So this was something else he could overcome. But he began to make himself worry, pondering numerous questions. _What if I get lost? What if an animal ambushes me? What if an angry animal-dubbed human is stalking me, just waiting for the right moment to rape me!? Can that even happen? What if it did happen? Would there be anyone to save me? Is there even anyone out here?!_

Sora began to panic, realizing all of a sudden that he had picked up his pace and was actually sprinting through the forest. He made sure that he didn't lose site of the passage way. But then, he froze, hearing rustling coming from the trees to his left.

"Uh, who goes there?" he demanded fearfully.

_Rustle rustle_. A figure with large ears began to trudge out of the darkness. "Shit! I'm late for an important date, dammit!" cried the figure.

Sora began to laugh nervously as the figure revealed itself. It was Paine. With bunny ears. And fur. She held an abnormally large, golden pocket watch and was sporting a plaid mini skirt and a skull printed sweater vest.

"Oh, it's just you, Paine!" Sora said, still sounding like the nervous wreck he was. His heart was beating faster than any drum roll performed.

Paine stared at him, vexed. Her eyes were narrowed and teeth were biting the inside of her mouth. "How do you know my name, stalker-san?" she questioned.

"Whoa! I think we've got it all wrong! I'm not a stalker! I'm considered a really good guy!" Sora said. "And about you're name..." He played with his fingers while he tried to go for a good response. "Yeeeaaaaahhh...someone told me if I came across a person, uh, dressed as you are, that would be Pain...ha...ha?" He began to laugh awkwardly again.

"You're weird," the rabbit said. "But I think I can trust you."

Sora couldn't believe he had this easily convinced Paine. "Thanks. So what are you late for?"

"Some dumb party, actually. I was suppose to get there Monday morning, but I'm a day behind. There's someone there I want to see."

Sora examined his watch at this comment. There was a little slot that said the days of the week. They were the same as Earth's. In fact, it was Sunday; about three hours until midnight. "According to my watch, it's not too late."

"Huh?" Paine peared over Sora's shoulder, gazing at the watch. "Oh, you're right! Lucky you're here!" Paine now stood before the boy and smiled at him, which threw him off. "Hey! Why don't you come with me?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, sure," Sora said who wasn't sure about traveling at night alone. "That'll be great."

"Then let's go! Besides, I forgot to ask." She grabbed Sora's shoulder holding him still, and kissed him on the cheek."What's your name?"

His cheeks flushed. "Um, Sora!"

* * *

So how'd you like? I feel that this was my longest chappie yet. The arch will continue for maybe two more chappies, so please bear with me. And if you guys really like Sora's dream adventures with the organizaton and friends, I might consider making this into a parody all on it's own. Maybe it would be considered as a parody since I've mentioned Wonderland related stuff often. There's also some plays on other things, too, such as Orohime's (_Bleach_) stuffed bear is named Enraku. You could try to spot the others. Oh! So tell me what you think, please, and thanks for reading and for the support! Have a magical day! 


End file.
